Four Months
by montez
Summary: What happens when a part of your heart that is savagely ripped away is suddenly returned. Brotherhood AU
1. Chapter 1

Four Months

By: Montez

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Supernatural, they are property of Eric Kripke.  
I am humbly borrowing Ridley James' Brotherhood Characters since they are so fun to play with as well.

A/N: This my attempt at Dean's return and what impact it would have, mainly on Caleb. I may do a few things that may just remain a mystery. I'll try to explain things, but we must remember this is still 'Supernatural' and not everything can be explained. With that said, I hope you enjoy.--Montez

Four months. It had been four months since another large chunk of his heart had been ripped away by evil. There were days he could barely hold it together, that he could barely function. He hadn't missed how his father called him daily now, always checking on him. Mac had been beyond worried that first month. Mac worried he would become reckless, but Caleb had surprised the older man, he had taken a step back, almost withdrawing from hunting. Yes he was still looked upon as the Knight and fulfilled his obligation to the Brotherhood, going out when he was called, but he didn't actively search out his own hunts.

As the second month started Caleb received a call from Bobby, Sam had taken off. Caleb had stayed with Sam at Bobby's place for the first week, but was soon called out to assist on a hunt that took longer than expected; which led to back to back hunts, making it impossible for him to return to Sam. Caleb had worried about the youngest/only Winchester; the fight had seemed to leave him. Caleb asked the seasoned hunter if he had called Mac to inform him of Sam's leaving, they needed to track the kid down. Caleb worried what Sam might do if on his own, not that the kid couldn't take care of himself, but he was now alone and with no back-up if something happened.

As the third month went, Caleb found himself cursing John Winchester. He had undoubtedly passed on his 'flying below the radar' techniques to his youngest as Sam was proving to be nearly impossible to find. If a lead was found, by the time Caleb could get there Sam would already be gone, sometimes by just a few hours. The older hunter had tried to track the younger man psychically, but Sam had gotten very good with his mental blocks. All Caleb could pick up on was that the kid was still alive, but that was about it.

The fourth month started with Caleb realizing he had spent more time at his place in New York over the last four months, than he had over the last sixteen years that he had owned the place. When Caleb was in town he was either at Mac's or Mac was at his place. They both worried about their inability to track down the future Scholar, but they tried to stay optimistic that Sam would find his way back to them.

The evening of September 17th found Caleb at Mac's place. Mac had just returned from the west coast on Brotherhood business, while Caleb had remained in New York, having not been called out to assist in a hunt in a few days. The night gave father and son some time to touch base, to see if either had word on the wayward Winchesters whereabouts. It was around midnight when they returned to Mac's from a late dinner after Caleb had picked his father up at the airport. Mac had gone to put some of his things away as Caleb fixed himself some coffee and his father some tea. Mac entered the kitchen as Caleb finished preparing the tea, handing his father a cup.

"Thank you, Son" Mac took the cup, then watched his son retrieve his own mug before they both sat down at the small island in the kitchen. "You staying here tonight, or are you heading back to your place?" Mac watched as Caleb rubbed his eyes tiredly. He then noticed the younger man's forehead pinch slightly as Caleb rubbed his hand across it. "Are you okay?"

Slowly raising his cup to take a drink Caleb answered, "Yeah, just tired. I think I'll crash here tonight, if it's okay?"

Mac watched as some of his son's color seemed to leave his face, "You know you're always welcome, Son." the Doctor's concern inched up as Caleb closed his eyes tightly, slightly shaking his head, "Caleb?"

Caleb nearly slammed his mug down as a gasp escaped his lips, both hands going to either side of his head, "Dad!" the anguished sound had Mac on his feet next to his son in seconds. Caleb gasped again, trying to stand, Mac grabbed his shoulders as the younger man wavered, leaning heavily against the island. "Dad!…can't…" Caleb tried desperately to pull in air that didn't seem to want to come, "…breathe…" Suddenly Caleb's knees gave out as Mac grabbed for his son, the weight of the younger man taking them both to the floor.

"Caleb!" Mac watched as his son tried to pull in enough air, the pain on Caleb's face was different from a normal vision he had seen his son experience, which made Mac fear this was something else, "Caleb!" As Mac held his gasping son, he felt the younger man start to seize in his arms. Laying his son down, he quickly shoved the stools they had been sitting on out of the way and watched helplessly as his son's body continued to jerk, Caleb's eyes rolling back into his head.

Grabbing the phone Mac quickly dialed 911, "This is Dr. Mackland Ames, I need an ambulance at 1563 Magnolia, Penthouse apartment. My son is having a seizure." Mac watched as Caleb stilled, not listening to the operators response, Mac placed his hand on his son's chest, "Caleb?" Mac watched his own hand for a second, noticing the lack of a rise and fall as it lay on Caleb's chest, "Come on Caleb!" Mac roughly shook his son, their had been a few times his son had stopped breathing during a vision,, but always started again within a minute, however, he had never had a seizure during one. "He's not breathing!" The Doctor shouted into the phone as he dropped it at his side, reaching for his son's neck. The pulse he found was faint, slow, but in the few seconds he held his fingers in place, the thumping stopped, "Nononono, Caleb! Son, come on!" Mackland tilted Caleb's head back and blew in two breaths, checked for a pulse again, still not finding one, he straightened and began compressions, "Come on Son! God, please don't do this…" Leaning down he blew in two more breaths and continued compressions.

"No Caleb, Please!" Mac continued his mantra between breaths. After the fourth set of compressions he checked again for a pulse, still finding none, he started again. Mac didn't register the sound of the paramedics entering the kitchen, the doorman having let them into the penthouse, it wasn't until that doorman pulled Mac away, that he registered the EMT's who were quickly working to revive his son.

Mac watched as the scene before him played like out like a nightmare he couldn't wake from, one EMT inserted a tube down his still son's throat, forcing air into the unmoving chest, while the other started charging the deliberator, doing compressions while the low whine of the machine was heard. "Clear!" The medic called, Mac flinched as his son's body reacted to the current sent through it, "I've got nothing, charging again!" the medic resumed compressions as the machine again charged. "Clear!" the second jolt almost sent Mac to his knees as he whispered, "Caleb!"

"I've got a pulse, let's move him now!" One of the medics prepared the stretcher as the other still forced air into Caleb's chest. Working as the team they were, the paramedics had Caleb loaded and heading toward the elevator within minutes, Mac following behind, the doorman staying close to the distraught father. The ride down the elevator seemed to take forever, Mac found himself running his hand through his son's hair, only just noticing the flakes of gray that were speckling his son's nearly jet black hair. Reaching the lobby, they picked up speed as they rushed toward the ambulance just outside the buildings door.

"I'm coming!" Mac said as he climbed into the back of the rig, leaving no room for argument. With barely a nod, the Medic closed the door, racing toward the driver's seat, with a flip of a switch, lights and sirens were activated as the ambulance pulled into the overnight New York traffic.

A/N: This is story I have been toying with for several months. I know we have already gotten through the fourth season and are all waiting to see what is going to happen next. As this is playing out in the Brotherhood universe I am taking a few liberties with the time line, I'm only using the first episode of season four (Dean's return) in this story. It's still a work in progress, so please let me know if I should continue. I hope I'm keeping with Ridley's standards and that everyone enjoys this. Thanks in advance-Montez


	2. Chapter 2

Four Months  
Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Mac held onto Caleb's hand as the medic fired questions at him. "Sir, can you tell me what happened?"

Never taking his eyes off his son Mac's broken voice answered, "I…I don't know, we just came back from dinner, we were talking and he just collapsed." There was no need for a story this time, no unusual injury to explain away. Mac honestly had no idea what had happened that had caused his son's heart to stop. It had started like a vision, but became so much worse as the pain that shown on Caleb's face was burned into Mac's mind, as was the seizure, that had never happened before.

"Does he have any medical conditions; heart problems, history of stroke or other seizures?" the EMT continued.

"What?" Mac knew these questions were asked of everyone, but applying them to his son just wasn't registering, "No…No, he's healthy, doesn't smoke, drinks occasionally, hardly ever to excess. He's healthy." At least as far as Mac knew, his son was not beyond hiding something to not worry those around him, but Mac didn't think Caleb would hide something that would adversely affect his health.

"How old is he?" was the last question asked as they slowed to pull into the ambulance bay.

"37", as the words left his mouth the doors of the ambulance were quickly opened and Mac's connection to his son was broken as the stretcher was pulled from the rig. A nurse quickly took over pushing air into his son's chest.

Following behind, Mac heard the EMT's relay to the doctors, "Male, 37, seizure of unknown cause, was unresponsive upon arrival CPR being performed. We were able to establish a heart beat, but breathing is still compromised." The gurney carrying the still unconscious hunter disappeared through a second set of doors, Mackland attempted to follow, but was stopped by a very determined looking nurse.

"Sir, you can't go back there." the smaller woman's voice left no room for argument.

"That's my son, please." Mac tried to pass her, but she wouldn't move.

"Please sir, I need you to take a seat, someone will be out shortly." Standing her ground, she wouldn't let the older man pass.

Anger and fear were overriding Mackland's rational thought as he looked hard at the woman, "Do you know who I am? I'm Dr. Mackland Ames, now I want to be allowed to be with my son."

Anyone who worked in the New York medical community knew who Dr. Ames was, but to the nurse's credit she didn't flinch at his harsh tone nor was she intimidated by the six foot frame of the man before her. "Sir, I don't care if you are the President, you are not allowed in the treatment area, you are aware of that. Now, please…" Her tone softened as she looked at the devastated face of the man before her, "Dr. Ames I need you to have a seat, someone will be out soon." She gently took his arm and led him to a seat close to the nurse's station. She watched as the man before her seemed to deflate.

Mac sat heavily into the chair, bringing his hand to his face, "Oh God, Caleb." He whispered out. He felt the nurse pat his arm as she moved away. The Doctor closed his eyes against the images of his son's seizing body, then the deathly stillness. He felt tears form at the thought he may never see his son again.

Activity was buzzing around Caleb, as nurses and doctors worked to stabilize the unconscious man the doctor's were ordering blood work and scans as the nurses attached IV lines and heart monitors. The motion in the room stopped as Caleb inhaled sharply and started fighting the tube down his throat.

Caleb's first reaction was panic; he could feel something down his throat, blocking his ability to pull in air, then as he struggled to try and remove the offending object he felt several sets of hands attempt to hold him down, causing him to struggle that much more. Noises started to filter into his muffled hearing as he heard a male voice trying to talk to him, "Sir, I need you calm down and I can remove the tube…please sir." the unfamiliar voice didn't do much to calm the hunters racing mind as his struggle continued. "What's his name?!" he heard the voice call out.

"Caleb Reaves", Caleb heard the distant response as his eyes tried desperately to focus in on one of the faces that seemed to be floating in and out of his vision. "Mr. Reaves, I need you to calm down." Flashbacks to a time over twenty years ago fueled Caleb's struggle as the memory of the last time he had been held down in a hospital bed flooded his mind; suddenly he was again the scared twelve year old who was being strapped to a gurney as an uncaring face came into view with a needle to sedate the out of control pre-teen, it was that incident that had instilled the fear of hospitals and doctors in general, but also brought back the time when Mac had first appeared in his life. It was the first time an adult had cared about what Caleb had wanted and it was then that young boy had found the family he had so disparately wanted for so long. From that day forward Mac had always promised him that the older man wouldn't let anything like that happen to him again, yet somehow that is what it felt like was happening as Caleb's mind kept screaming _'Where's Mac? Why is this happening, why can't I breathe?'_

It was then that a calm female voice broke through his panic, "Caleb…Caleb…" He turned his head slightly and saw the calm face that went with the voice and he was able to focus on her, "We need you to calm down and the doctor can remove the tube so you can breathe easier, okay?" Caleb could feel the tears filling his eyes as his fear and panic were reaching a level that became almost impossible to contain, closing his eyes and giving a slight nod he felt the woman place her hand in his as he grabbed onto it feeling she was the only thing keeping him from loosing it completely.

Again the male voice returned, "Mr. Reaves, I'm going to lift your chin slightly, tilting your head back to make it easier to remove the tube," Caleb felt the man's hand on his chin pulling his head up, "I need you to try and cough for me as I remove it, on three; one…two…three." It was more of a gag than a cough that the doctor got but it did the trick and for the first time since regaining consciousness Caleb was able to draw in a ragged breath.

The doctors voice became lost in the background noise as the nurse's soft voice could be heard next to his ear, "You're doing fine, just take slow deep breaths." focusing on her voice Caleb calmed slightly, he then opened his eyes to met her hazel ones, "Mac?" he choked out as he felt the doctor doing a quick check of his vitals. The nursed glanced at the doctor who nodded, then she turned back to Caleb. "He's in the waiting room."

"I…want…Mac" Caleb struggled out as the rawness of his throat made itself known, his eye's cringing shut from the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Four months  
Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: see first chapter

Mac couldn't help but watch the clock on the wall. It had been 45 minutes since the ambulance had rushed his son to this hospital, it had been 45 minutes since he had last seen his son; unconscious and not breathing and it had been 45 minutes since the absolute fear had finally hit him that he could very well loose his son tonight. Mac had noticed that the nurse who had led him to this chair would occasionally look up at him, sympathy in her eyes. The older hunters mind was telling him that he, himself, may not be able to survive if his son didn't. He had lost so much in the last two years; first Jim, then John, two men who like brothers to him, both gone within days of one another. Then just four months ago the young man he felt was as much his son as he was John's, the older of the Winchester boys had been dragged to hell by hellhounds in payment for the deal the younger man had made to save his baby brother Sam. After Dean's death Mac had watched as Caleb did the opposite of what he feared as his son had taken a step back from hunting, only for Sam to seemingly disappear into the world the youngest Winchester had tried all his life to escape. Now, with Caleb behind faux wood doors, not knowing if his son was alive or dead, Mac began to feel his own willingness to continue on faultier.

It was with his head in his hands that the nurse who had just left Caleb's side found his father. "Dr. Ames?"

Mac's head came up as he quickly stood, the nurse stopping a few feet from him, "Caleb?"

"He awake and asking for you, if you'll follow me." The young nurse led Mac back through those ominous doors, closer to his son.

Mac had seen his son injured over the years; it was the nature of being a hunter that injuries would occur. There had only been a very few times when his son's condition was such that any hint of really loosing him had crossed the older man's mind, but what had happened tonight as he watched his son stop breathing, as he watched paramedics shock life back into his son, only tonight did Mac feel completely useless. However now, as he followed the nurse to one of the treatment room, as his eye's met the fear and panic filled golden eye's of his son did the same protectiveness that had washed over him the first time he had seen the nearly comatose twelve year old began to kick in again. Quickly Mac made his way around the nurse to his son's side as he saw relief wash across Caleb's face, Mac grabbed his son's hand only to have a vice-like grip met his in return, "Oh God, Caleb", Mac's voice cracked.

"Dad…" Caleb's weak voice whispered, Mac leaned over and kissed his son's forehead, then ran his hand through the younger man's hair, "…'t happened?" Caleb again whispered.

Mac looked up at the doctor, "What have you told him?"

"I haven't been able to tell him anything, he didn't want to listen to me until he saw you." the doctor answered.

Mac nodded, he knew his son didn't like doctors and would only listen to him when it came to anything medical, he then turned his attention back to Caleb, "You had a seizure," Mac watched as confusion crossed his son's face, "…and you stopped breathing, Caleb, son, your heart stopped."

Mac watched as what he had said sink in, then the doctor broke into the silence, "We need to take Mr. Reaves down for an MRI and CT scan, to see if we can find out the reason for the seizure. There is a rush on his labs, hopefully we will know something in a few hours, until then we are admitting him for the rest of the night at least."

Caleb squeezed his father's hand, "Mac…I need out of here." the younger man all but whispered, fear of being confined to a hospital was heard in his voice.

Running his hand again through his son's hair Mac tried to reason with him, "Caleb, please…your heart stopped, let them run their test. The sooner they do that, the sooner we will know what we are dealing with and the sooner you can get out of here. I know how you feel about this, but please…I thought I lost you…please do this for me." the pleading in Mac's voice and the fear Caleb saw in his father's face overrode any fear the younger man had of hospitals as he whispered, "Okay".

The ER doctor spoke again, "The nurse at the desk should be able to tell you which room your son will go to after his tests, you can wait there for him. They shouldn't take more than a couple of hours."

Mac noticed a couple of orderlies near his son's bed. "I'll be in your room when you get there, okay?" Caleb only nodded as his father again leaned over placing a kiss on the younger man's head, "I love you Son." Mac took a step back, Caleb releasing his hand as the orderlies started to push him from the room.

"Love you too, Dad."

It was nearly four hours later when Caleb was finally wheeled into the private room where Mac had been impatiently pacing. Watching as the nurse adjusted the nasal canal across his son's face as well as reconnecting the heart monitor lines and checking the IV that snaked alongside his son did Mac notice that Caleb appeared asleep. "He fell asleep waiting to be transported up here, the doctor should be in soon to go over some initial results with you. If you need anything please press the button." The nurse whispered, once receiving a nod and a quiet thank you from Mac she left the room.

Mac made his way to his son's side, taking in his unusually pale complexion as for the first time in a long time Mac really looked at Caleb. It was clear that the last few months had aged his son, hell it had aged them all, but looking at his son he noticed the lines around his eyes; laugh lines from happier times, that was one of the amazing things about Caleb, he could find a humor in almost any situation, but for the last few years those situations had become fewer and farther apart. Worry lines also showed across the younger man's forehead, as Mac gently touched the top of his son's head, the near jet black hair only showing a hint of grey.

Caleb started to stir as Mac reached again for the younger man's hand, "Dad?" his son's quiet voice whispered out.

"I'm right here Caleb." The older man watched as golden eyes opened, focusing on him. "They just brought you in, the nurse said you dosed off waiting to come up."

Caleb brought his hand to his face, rubbing his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I can't believe I feel this exhausted." The younger man attempted to sit up.

"Easy," Mac laid a hand on Caleb's shoulder, then reached for the button to raise the head of the bed, "Other than exhausted how do you feel?" the older hunter asked as he sat on the edge of his son's bed.

Closing his eyes and laying his head back, Caleb blew out a deep breath, "I've got a dull headache, like what I get after a vision, but I can't remember anything," raising up he looked in the tired eye's of his father. "Did my heart really stop?" Caleb always knew Mac wouldn't lie to him, but it just seemed unreal.

It took a minute for Mac to find his voice as the images that had been assaulting his mind over the last several hours again played in his mind. "It looked like you were getting a vision, then the pain that flashed in you face, the pain I heard in your voice, I…" Mac ran his own hand over his eyes, feeling the tears forming again. He felt Caleb take his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze he continued, "You were able to mumble that you couldn't breathe, then you collapsed. I tried to catch you before you hit the floor, then you suddenly started having a seizure. That's when I called 911, you haven't done that before with a vision have you, and maybe didn't tell me?"

"Never," Caleb said, "and the only times I remember having stopped breathing was that time when Dean and Sam were still kids and Sam got taken by Mary's father…remember? When it was my connection to Dean. Then right before Dean died, when we had to track down Meg and Ian, but even then it was somehow tied to Dean." Mac watched as his son's face turned solemn at the memory of his friend, his brother.

Mac nodded, "I remember when John and Bobby were trying to track what we thought was a creature that was after young boys only to find out it was a human monster. When you stopped breathing I expected you to start again, like you had done back then, but you didn't, then as I was feeling your pulse it…it just stopped." Mac took a deep breath, "I've have never been more terrified in my life feeling you slip away from me like that, it was nearly ten minutes before the EMT's got there and another five after that until they were able to get your heart started again."

Silence fell between father and son as they both processed what had occurred. Mac broke the silence, "You said your head hurts like it does after a vision, are you sure you don't remember anything?"

Caleb shook his head slightly, wincing when a pain shot through it, "Not really, give me a minute." Leaning back, the young hunter closed his eyes and took a deep breath, suddenly images that he didn't remember started to assault his mind: _'Darkness…pain…flashes of light….burning….screams….panic…fear…breathlessness.'_

Mac watched as his son closed his eye's, trying to remember if there were any images, then he watched as Caleb's face twisted in pain, the younger man's hands twisting into the sheet covering him, then the shallow breaths his son started panting out, "Caleb!" Mac took his son's arms, squeezing them slightly trying to break through the trance his son was in. Eyeing the heart monitor Mac noticed the increase in the rhythm as Caleb's breathes became shallower, "Caleb!" shaking his shoulder harder the father watched as Caleb inhaled sharply, his eye's snapping open, searching frantically for something to focus on.

Just then a nurse came running in the room, alerted by the increase on the heart monitor. "Mr. Reaves, are you all right?" She took in his pale appearance as she started to do a quick check of his vitals. Caleb's eyes had finally focused on Mac as the nurse's question finally filtered through his jumble thoughts.

"I'm okay," he tried to smile at her, still gripping his father's arm. That told Mac that his son's answer didn't match his true feeling. "Bad dream," Caleb whispered as the nurse watched his expression, trying to figure out if she should believe him.

Caleb tried to give her a tired smile as she patted his shoulder, "Well your vitals have come back down to normal, would you like me to give you something to help you sleep, I can check with the doctor?"

"No!" The tone of his answer caused the nurse to jump slightly, "sorry, I just don't like sleep medications." With a nod of understanding she turned and left the room. Once the door closed Caleb brought both hands to his head and laid back again.

"You saw something didn't you?" Mac's worried voiced caused his son to look at him again.

"It was flashes, I couldn't focus on anything; there was darkness, then flashes of light. There was pain and fear…screams…God the screams…and burning, finally there was darkness and panic again, it was like I couldn't breathe." Caleb's worried eyes stared at his father. "What's happening Mac?"

Mac stood and walked toward the window that overlooked the dark parking lot. He wondered if somehow Caleb's subconscious was causing this, the guilt and pain of not having been able to save Dean from his fate weighing on his son, finally catching up with him. He slowly turned facing the young hunter, "I don't know, but we will figure it out. Until then let's see what the doctors say and make sure it isn't something physical, then we will focus on trying to decipher whether it was a vision or not. You should try to get some rest; it could be a couple more hours before the doctors have any results." Mac pulled a chair closer to his son's bed.

"You staying?" Caleb asked, even as he watched his father sit down.

"After what I just had to watch happen to you, you will be lucky if I leave you alone at all for a while." Mac tried to smile, but still couldn't get past the uneasy, gut wrenching, nauseating feeling of nearly loosing his son. Caleb chuckled as he again laid his head back. He couldn't remember ever feeling so exhausted and before he realized it he had dozed off. Mac reached up and took his son's hand in his, then leaned his own head back against the chairs headrest and felt a restless sleep overtake him.


	4. Chapter 4

Four Months  
Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

It was nearly eight in the morning before any results were finalized on the test doctors had run on Caleb. A Cardiologist and a Neurologist entered the room to find Mac awake, while Caleb was still asleep.

"Dr. Ames, I'm Dr. Evan Davis a Cardiologist and this is Dr. Mark Williams our Neurologist here." Mac stood to shake the doctor's hands.

"Do you have Caleb's results?" Mac asked as he stepped next to his son, preparing to wake him. "Caleb…Caleb," Mac gently shook his son's shoulder hoping not to startle the younger man.

Caleb jumped, trying to raise himself to face the threat when he focused and realized it was Mac waking him, "Shit Dad, you scared me." Caleb took a couple of deep breaths to calm his now racing heart which was known to everyone in the room since he was still connected to the heart monitor.

"Sorry, Son. The doctors are here with your test results." Mac sat on the edge of the bed as the doctors approached.

"Mr. Reaves, I'm Dr. Davis, I'm a Cardiologist. I've been looking over the EKG that has been run and from my point of view I can see no reason why your heart would have stopped, nor from a cardiological point of view why you experienced a seizure. Dr. Williams is our Neurologist and he can give you the MRI and CT results." Dr. Davis stepped back allowing Dr. Williams next to Mac and Caleb.

"As Dr. Davis said, I'm Dr. Williams, the Neurologist," Dr. Williams glanced at Mac, "Dr. Ames, I am aware that Neurology is your field of expertise and if you wish you may look over the results of your son's scans, but from my observation…" the doctor turned back to Caleb, "I, as well, can not find any medical reason for your seizure to have occurred, nor for your cardiac episode that followed. All your blood work came back clear. From our stand point there was no medical reason for what happened to you."

Mac and Caleb looked at each other, this was what they were looking for, this confirmed what they both had been thinking, that what happened had somehow been connected to the incoherent vision that Caleb was able to recall. Mac stood facing the doctors, just wanting to clarify what they had said, "So physically, you can't find any reason for the seizure my son had, nor why he stopped breathing and his heart stopped?"

Both Doctors looked at one another; they knew the reputation of the doctor before them, they both knew Dr. Ames always wanted answers and would continue to search until he had them. It was Dr. Williams who spoke, "As I said Dr. Ames, you are more than welcome to go over the results we have, but we are unable to specify a reason for what happened."

"When can I get out of here?" Caleb spoke up.

Dr. Davis addressed him as Mac looked back at his son, knowing the younger man disparately wanted out of the hospital. "We will talk with your attending physician, but we don't see it being more than a couple of hours. Of course, if you have any problems, dizziness, shortness of breath or loss of consciousness again we strongly urge you to return without delay."

"That won't be problem; he'll be staying with me for the next few days." Mac smiled at his son, knowing that Caleb wouldn't argue with him as long as the hunter could finally go home. Turning back to the doctors, "I would like to have a copy of the results of Caleb's tests."

"Not a problem Dr. Ames, we will get the paperwork started." Dr. Williams answered as he and Dr. Davis left the room.

Caleb moved to the edge of the bed, hoping he could start getting dressed. "So there's a good chance this is connected to my visions after all."

Mac stepped next to his son as the younger man attempted to stand, "It appears so, now we just have to figure out why and how." Silence fell in the room as Caleb went about getting dressed, Mac hovering nearby incase his son needed him.

A few hours later found the two hunters back at Mac's condo, Caleb was currently stretched out on his father's couch, he hadn't been able to shake the exhaustion that had come with the seizure. Mac found it difficult at first to walk into the kitchen, remembering what had just happened the night before. Thankfully the maid that came in every morning had cleared away any signs that the EMT's had left behind.

The next two days passed relatively quiet, surprisingly there was very little supernatural activity to speak of, a few hunters had called in with information on routine hunts, but the Demon activity that had been near rampant since the Devil's gate was opened had all but stopped. This worried Mac and Caleb, fearing that a new assault was getting ready to be waged.

It was Saturday morning when the phone rang in Mac's study. Caleb had been getting his strength and energy back and had been planning on heading back to his own place the next day. Mac answered the phone as Caleb entered the room. "Hello…hello?" Mac looked at Caleb, he could hear someone on the line, but that person had yet to speak.

"Yeah, Mac… It's Bobby…" Mac seemed to pickup on the hesitant nature of the gruff hunter's voice, this set the hairs on the back of his neck on end.

"Bobby, it's good to hear from you, it's been a while." Mac's anxiety started to rise when Bobby didn't answer him back right away, "Bobby?"

The older man glanced at Caleb as he stopped next to the desk, "Dad?" Caleb whispered, Mac holding his hand up as Bobby cleared his throat on the other end of the line.

"Mac, look…I need you and Caleb to meet me here at Jim's place…I've got Sam here with me…" Bobby's voice sounded worried and if Mac wasn't mistaken it sounded almost scared.

Mac's eyes met Caleb's, "Is he all right? We've been looking for him for months." at the questioning look the younger hunter gave his father Mac mouthed _'Sam'_ as Bobby answered.

Bobby cleared his throat and Mac could almost see the seasoned hunter rub his hand over his face, then adjust his ball cap, "Yeah, I know. Sam's okay, but we've got…we've got something we need to show you guys, when do you think you can get here?"

"We'll catch the first flight out, hopefully by this evening," Mac watched as Caleb stepped away pulling out his phone to call the airport for the first flight they could get to Kentucky. "Bobby, are you sure every things okay?" Mac couldn't remember the last time he had heard such uneasiness in Bobby's voice.

"Things are okay, well as okay as they get in our world," Bobby chuckled nervously, "We just really need you guys here."

"Caleb's getting us a flight right now; I'll call you when we land in Louisville." Mac looked over at Caleb who appeared to be on hold.

"Okay…we'll see ya then." Bobby hung up.

Caleb watched as Mac slowly lowered the phone back to its cradle, "Dad, What?" the younger man stepped closer to his father.

Mac ran his hand across his face, blowing out a deep breath, "Bobby and Sam are at Jim's. Bobby said Sam was okay, but something's off, Bobby sounded strange, he sounded worried." Mac walked toward the door as Caleb's attention was drawn back to his phone as a ticket agent answered, the first flight to Louisville was in two hours, Caleb took it.

A/N: I have no medical knowledge, so if I got some of that wrong I am truely sorry and hope you can forgive me.- Thanks again for all of you who are reading and those who are reviewing, it keeps me going-Montez


	5. Chapter 5

Four Months  
Chapter 5  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

A/N: just a heads up, the next few chapters will have a few curse words I don't normally use in my writings, but seemed to fit with the characters as we've come to know them from others writings.-Thanks Montez

Mac and Caleb each had one piece of carry on luggage and one checked bag that housed the small arsenal that traveled with them. Upon landing in Louisville, Mac went to rent them a car as Caleb went to get the checked bag. Once off airport property they pulled over and each of them retrieved one of the handguns that they were hardly ever without. The drive to New Haven was silent, neither knowing what to expect. They were each glad to finally know where Sam was and that he was apparently uninjured but the tense, nervousness that Mac had picked up from Bobby had them both on edge, not knowing what they could be walking into.

Pulling into the long drive that led to Jim's farmhouse brought back feelings of home and family, but also of pain and sorrow. This was the last place they had all been together before Dean's deal came due; Mac heard a whispered curse from Caleb as the Impala came into view, parked next to Bobby's pick-up. They had known that Sam would take possession of the Chevy, but to see it parked in Jim's drive, knowing Dean wasn't there was hard to take.

As Mac stopped his vehicle behind the Chevy, Bobby exited Jim's back door, descending the stairs he waited for the Knight and the Scholar to get out of the car. "Mac, Caleb." Bobby's gruff voice greeted them.

"Bobby," Caleb shook the gruff hunters hand as a feeling of uneasiness washed over him. Yes, he knew this was Bobby and not some Demon trick, but the man was trying really hard to keep something from the young psychic and that made Caleb nervous.

Bobby released Caleb's hand as Mac stepped up in front of him, "Bobby," Mac took the older man's hand, "Good to see you." Bobby nodded as Jim's screen door slammed and Sam came down the stairs.

When Caleb's eyes met the tired brown eyes of the younger Winchester, a swelling of relief as well as a hint of anger washed over the hunter. "God, Sammy…" Caleb met Sam as he crossed the yard, pulling him into a vice-like grip, "Where the hell have you been? Are you all right?" Caleb took the slightly taller Sam, holding him at arms length, looking for any visible injuries that the younger man could have been trying to hide. All Caleb saw were the regret filled eyes of his wayward brother before him; however, the emotions that Caleb was picking up off Sam were all over the place.

"Sorry Caleb," Sam whispered out, "I'm doing okay…I just…I don't know, I'm sorry." Caleb pulled him back into a hug as Mac neared them.

"Samuel, God it's good to see you son," Mac took Caleb's place pulling the younger man into a hug.

"Good to see you guys too… and I'm sorry." Sam stared at his feet.

Mac put his hand on the back of Sam's neck, giving a gentle squeeze until Sam's eyes met his, "As long as you're okay, that's all that matters." Mac gave the younger man a slight smile as Sam nodded.

The sound of the screen door slamming again drew Mac and Caleb's attention back toward the porch. "Son of a bitch!" Caleb growled out as he pulled the gun from the back of his jeans, feeling more than seeing Mac do the same as they both took a protective step in front of Sam.

"Isn't that my line Damien?" Dean Winchester paused at the top of the stairs, hands up showing he wasn't a threat. "What is it with everyone trying to kill me?" A smirk crossed the eldest Winchester's face as he slowly walked down the stairs.

"Damn it Bobby, what the fuck is this?" Caleb's voice was thick with emotion as he kept his gun leveled at what appeared to be his best friend.

Sam stepped around Mac and Caleb, placing himself between their guns and his brother. "Caleb, Mac, It's really him, please… you have to believe me." Sam didn't waver as neither man lowered their weapons.

"Sammy, it's not possible, we…" Caleb's voice cracked, emotion that he had tried to keep bottled up for the past four months, were suddenly trying to make it to the surface. "We buried him, you and me, it can't be…"

Mac was at a loss for words for one of the few times in his life. Dean Winchester; the boy who had been like another son to him, who had sold his soul to save his little brother, who had been ripped apart by hellhounds when that debt came due, the one Mac had watched Sam and Caleb bury was now standing at the foot of the stairs.

They watched tensely as Dean stepped closer, "You know Damien, you can even read me if you want, but believe me, I'm as confused as anyone." Mac lowered his weapon as neither Sam, nor Bobby seemed overly concerned as the specter of Dean moved closer to Sam.

However, Caleb refused to lower his own; he still kept a bead on what appeared to be the man he saw as his little brother as he attempted read him. He felt the figure before him lower his mental blocks and the feeling that had been so savagely ripped from his consciousness four months ago again flooded his mind. It was the essence of his friend, the feelings and memories of boy he had come to feel was his little brother, having watched as the small quiet boy grew into the hardened hunter John had molded him into. He felt Dean's pain at having his friends and family suffer through his death. Caleb's mind was confirming what his heart was afraid to believe, that this was indeed Dean. The final assurance that came into Caleb's mind was an image of water, an image that, since Dean had been assured of his place as the Guardian of the Brotherhood, was a constant when Caleb had tried to read the younger man.

Dean stepped closer to Caleb, stopping right in front of him, allowing the older hunters gun to rest against his chest, "See Damien, it's really me."

Mac watched his son as Dean moved closer, he saw the uncertainty in Caleb's face as Dean stopped in front of him. Mac was also concerned that it had only been two days since Caleb had collapsed and as he watched the array of emotions that crossed his son's face he wasn't sure how this was going to affect him.

The older man watched as Caleb allowed his gun to drop to his side, as his other hand slowly reached to touch Dean's face, "Deuce?" Caleb whispered. He still didn't want to believe, he was silently praying that this wasn't some cruel joke, because he didn't think he could survive loosing his friend again. Caleb gasped as his hand connected with Dean's face; flashes of darkness and fear shot through Caleb's mind, then from a distance Caleb heard his father call his name as his world went black.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Four Months  
Chapter 6  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Dean watched as Caleb lowered his gun and reached a hand toward his face. Hearing his best friend call him 'Deuce' again warmed Dean's heart, but that feeling soon turned to fear as Caleb's hand touched him, he then watched as his friend's eyes rolled back and Caleb collapsed. Dean lunged forward, catching his friend before the older man could hit the ground, Mac shouting Caleb's name.

"Shit, Caleb!" Dean shouted as he quickly lowered his friend to the ground as Mac dropped next to his unconscious son.

Mac lowered his son's head gently, as he reached for his neck, praying another seizure wasn't imminent. "Come on Caleb, not again Son, please." Mac whispered as he breathed out his own sigh of relief at finding a strong, steady pulse as well as seeing the rise and fall of his son's chest. "We need to get him inside." Mac moved to lift his son's shoulders as Dean grabbed the unconscious hunter's legs. Bobby ran to hold the screen door open while Sam quickly gathered the discarded weapons that now lay on the ground.

"Sam, grab my spare medical bag from the closet!" Mac shouted as they entered the living room, gentle lowering Caleb onto the couch, Bobby grabbed a discarded blanket from the recliner. Mac again reached to check his son's pulse. Once getting his medical bag he pulled out the stethoscope, listening to the younger man's chest. Guarded relief washed over the Doctor as Caleb's initial vitals were stable and that another seizure hadn't accompanied this collapse, but his son's unconsciousness for a second time in as many days seemed to tighten the knot that had been in his stomach since Wednesday night.

Running his hand over his face as he watched the still figure on the couch, Mac heard Dean's worried voice behind him, "Mac, what happened?"

'_Yes, what was happening?' _Mac's tired mind wondered as he studied Caleb. Taking his eye's off his son for a moment, Mac stood to face the green eyes they thought they would never see again. Wordlessly the older man reached and pulled Dean into a bone crushing hug, unable to stop his breath from hitching as four months of emotion tried to fight its way to the surface. Slowly releasing the younger man, Mac looked Dean over; there were no visible signs of the horrendous destruction the hellhounds had done to Dean's body only a few short months ago. Stepping back the Doctor rubbed his hand over his face as he glanced at Sam and Bobby who were near the fireplace, then back at Dean, before turning to set on the coffee table next to the couch. "I wish I knew."

Mac looked up as Dean laid a hand on his shoulder, "Dean, How?"

It was Bobby who spoke, "We think it was an Angel."

Mac's head whipped around to face the older hunter, "A what?!"

"An Angel, that's the only thing I've been able to find that could have pulled him from the pit." Bobby wearily sat down in the armchair next to the fireplace.

Dean straightened a little, clearing his throat, "Plus, we summoned it."

Mac couldn't believe what he was hearing, "An Angel? You actually summoned an Angel? From God?"

Dean smiled his cocky sideways smile as he answered. "That's what he said he was." The older Winchester's eyes went back to the still form on the couch as a worried tone took over his voice, "Mac, When Caleb collapsed outside, you mumbled 'not again', what did you mean? Is something wrong with him?"

Mac stood walking toward the mantle that still held the photos that Jim had taken over the years. "I'm not really sure what's wrong. We think it's related to his visions, but there was an incident two days ago…" unknown to Mac the other three exchanged guarded looks as the 'two days ago' registered in it's meaning, two days ago was when Dean had returned.

"Mac, what kind of incident?" Dean was surprise to see worry and even fear in Mac's expression when the older man turned to face him.

Slowly he made his way back to Caleb's side, needing to feel and see that his son was still with him. Mac began, "Wednesday night Caleb and I returned to my place after a late dinner, he had picked me up from the airport. It was after midnight and he looked really tired, so I asked him if he was going to stay at my place. We started talking, then it seemed like he was getting a vision, but something happened…" Closing his eyes the father was again replaying the horrifying episode in his mind.

"What?" Dean was scared now, something had really rattled Mac.

Reaching to gently run his hand through his son's hair, Mac blew out a deep breath. "He had a seizure, he stopped breathing and his…his heart stopped."

Silence settled over the room as Dean's shocked expression met the equally shocked ones of Bobby and Sam, rubbing his hand over his mouth the young man looked back at Mac, "For how long?"

Dean just barely noticed the lone tear that rolled down Mac's face as the older man's hand came to rest on his son's arm, "I did CPR for almost ten minutes before the paramedics arrived, then they…" Mac blew out a deep breath as he ran his hand over his face, "they had to shock him twice to get a rhythm, it wasn't until he reached the hospital that he started breathing on his own."

Sam's quiet voice broke the silence, "My God Mac, why didn't you call?" The younger hunter seeming to forget that he was the one who had broke contact with his friends, his family.

The young man took a step back when Mac shot him a hard look, "I don't know Sam, maybe because you haven't been the easiest person to find the last three months!" Mac's anger lasted only seconds as he saw the hurt look that crossed Sam's face, knowing the young man was already feeling bad for having been out of contact for so long, "I'm sorry Sam, It's been a rough few days and now…" Mac looked at Dean, "You've come back. It's just going to take some time to figure everything out."

Caleb let out a soft moan as his head turned slightly, Mac moved to sit on the couch next to him, Dean took a step back. The waking hunter raised his hand to his face, "Mac?" Caleb's quiet voice called for the one person who could always ground him, who always made him feel safe.

"I'm right here son, how do you feel?" Mac gently took his son's wrist, checking his pulse.

"Tired…" He mumbled out, but he still hadn't tried to open his eyes and that worried Mac. "What happened?"

"You collapsed again." Mac spoke quietly.

Caleb felt a rush of panic as the events prior to his collapse flashed in his mind; _The Impala in Jim's driveway, Bobby and Sam in the yard, then…then Dean standing in front of him._ Caleb's eyes shot open as he jerked up, frantically searching the room until his eyes met the worried green eyes that belonged to his best friend, his little brother. Mac tried to lay a restraining hand on Caleb's arm as the younger man attempted to move away from him, toward the edge of the couch, "Deuce?" Looking at Mac then back at Dean, Caleb's shaky voice continued, "It's real? This is real?"

Dean took a slow step toward his friend as Mac held his place at Caleb's side, "It's as real as our crazy lives get, but yeah Damien, it's really Me." Dean said as he took another slow step forward.

Caleb moved to stand, brushing off his father's attempts to keep him on the couch. He swayed slightly as Mac stood to steady him, "I'm good Dad." Slowly Caleb took a step toward Dean; the two men looked at each other for a few seconds until Caleb jerked Dean toward him, nearly crushing the air from Dean's lungs. Pulling back, but still maintaining a hold on the younger man, Caleb looked into the face that he thought he would never see again, then he again pulled him back into another bone crushing hug, "God, Dean." the emotion in Caleb's voice couldn't be missed.

Looking again into his brother's face Caleb asked, "How?" Before Dean could answer fear flashed across the older man's face as he turned to look at Sam, "God, Sam, please tell me you didn't…" the rest of the question hung in the air as Caleb feared the answer.

Sam shook his head slightly, "No, I didn't. I tried, but no one would deal." Sam recalled trying to convince his brother of the same thing the night he returned.

"Then how is it possible?" a wave of exhaustion washed over Caleb as he sat heavily back on the couch, closing his eye's, rubbing the side of his head.

"You okay man?" Dean sat on the coffee table in front of Caleb, Mac still at his side on the couch.

"Yeah, I just got really tired all the sudden." Leaning back, Caleb kept his eyes closed as he tilted his head onto the back of the couch.

Mac's worried voice filtered into his mind, "Caleb, I think you need to go upstairs and rest, it's been a tough few days and I don't want you pushing yourself. I'm sure after a good night's sleep we can sort everything out tomorrow."

Caleb was about to protest, he desperately wanted to spend time with his newly returned friend. He wanted to know how the brother that had so savagely been ripped away by Hellhounds and dragged into the fiery pit had been returned to them, but exhaustion was winning out as it had for the last several days, which continued to fray Caleb's nerves to no end. It was that same friend's voice that spoke up, "You know Damien, you should listen to Mac, you're looking a bit worn down man, you've aged on me." Dean said the words in a joking manner, but Caleb's reaction made the younger man realize he had said the wrong thing.

Raising his head, Caleb looked sadly at Dean, "Burying your little brother can age a person Deuce."

The comment sobered the room as Caleb rose to his feet again, laying a hand on Dean's shoulder, "We'll talk in the morning", slowly Caleb made his way toward the stairs, Mac following close behind to make sure his son made up the stairs safely.


	7. Chapter 7

Four Months  
Chapter 7  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"We need to tell them, there has to be a connection between what happened to Caleb and you suddenly showing back up." Bobby spoke once Mac and Caleb had made it up the stairs.

Dean turned from watching his friend wearily climb the stairs, "I know, but Caleb doesn't look so good. I agree with Mac thought, we need to get some rest and try and figure more of this out tomorrow." Sam watched as his brother went to look at the pictures on the mantle. He still couldn't believe after all the months of trying and failing to get Dean back, that he was suddenly given his brother back. However Sam was also worried about Dean, just as his brother had commented that Caleb didn't look all that great, Sam felt the same could be said about his brother.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"I don't need you to tuck me in Dad." Caleb had just come out of the bathroom from changing to find his father sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right. You scared the hell out of me again when you collapsed, after what happened, how do you expect me to react?" Mac was beyond scared, for one of the few times since Caleb had come into his life, Mac was worried about his son's family lineage. It had been found in the journals of the time and then confirmed by the Demon Meg or Rose, or what ever name she went by before the boys were finally been able to get rid of her, that there was indeed Demon blood in Caleb's blood line. So if for some reason it really was an Angel from God that pulled Dean from Hell, was that Devine intervention a possible cause for what's been happening to Caleb. It was something he, himself, was going to have to try and research, as the need to protect his son again surged through him, much as it had the first time he had seen the unconscious boy all those years ago. The only difference was that it wasn't another hunter or even the distraught youth himself that Mac may have to protect his son from, it very well could be God himself. That was something the older man was still trying to get his head around as his son's voice broke into his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Dad, it's starting to scare me too, but you have to admit it was a hell of a shock to see Deuce walk out that door." Caleb sat next to his father, his voice becoming serious, "Do you think what's going on with me has something to do with Dean coming back? I mean the last time I had something even close to this happen during a vision was because it was connected to him…"

Mac stood, walking toward the door, "It's possible, but that doesn't explain what just happened downstairs. Did you see anything this time, like it could have been a vision?"

The younger man moved back to lean against the headboard, "It was like before, just flashes of things, nothing to really focus on." Closing his eyes, Caleb pinched the bridge of his nose.

Stepping back toward the bed, Mac felt a surge of worry flood him again, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just one of those left over headaches, this is really starting to get on my nerves, I hate feeling this worn down." Caleb blew out a deep breath.

"I know, just try to rest, maybe things will start to calm down soon." Mac chuckled as Caleb shot him a 'you're kidding' look, "Hey a father can hope, we'll talk in the morning, night Son."

"Night Dad." Mac watched as Caleb slid under the covers, he then pulled the door closed.

As Mac turned in the hallway he was met by Bobby, Sam and Dean. It was Bobby who spoke, "I think we're gonna take your advice and turn in a little early."

"You choose now to take my advice," Mac smiled as Bobby brushed past him, heading for one of the bedrooms down the hall.

Sam stood outside the doorway of the room Dean and he had used since they were kids. "Sam, you go ahead, I need to talk with Mac." Dean paused looking as the older man, "Did you have a minute Mac?"

Mac noticed that Dean's face took on a somber look. It reminded him so much of Jim when the former Guardian needed to discuss something important. "Of course, let's go down to the library." Dean nodded as he led the way back downstairs.

Silently the two men entered the library; it had been months since Mac had last stepped foot into the room, it still felt strange being there without Jim even though technically it was Dean's now, Jim having left the farm to the current Guardian. Dean had been made officially aware of his position in the Brotherhood a few months before his death. Caleb had assumed the Knights role after John's death, However, until Mac stepped down, Sam was still the Scholar in waiting. During the last four months since Dean's death and Sam's disappearance, it had just been Mac and Caleb in the leadership positions. Now Mac had to try and figure out a way to work around those in the Brotherhood who were already suspicious with Caleb's lineage and the rumors of Sam's tainted abilities; as well as the whispers inside the Brotherhood of an unusual number of exorcisms that Sam had reportedly been involved with, though Mac had, so far, been unable to confirm or deny those speculations, and now with the sudden reappearance of Dean.

Mac found he was getting ahead of himself, Dean had asked to speak with him. Now he was watching as the younger man walked around the library, looking at several of the photos that Jim had scattered around the room, stopping at one in particular. It was a picture of John Winchester in one of the rare photos of the man smiling; Mac could only assume what Dean was thinking as he picked up the photo, running his hand over the frame.

Dean's voice broke the silence as his eye's never left the frame in his hands, "I hated dad for what he did, what he became." Mac was a bit shocked; he had never heard Dean say anything against his father. The younger man looked up at Mac with haunted eyes, "You know, most kids don't remember much before they were six or seven, but I can remember what dad was like before mom died." Still holding the photo, Dean crossed the room and sat in one of the arm chairs. "He smiled a lot…" Dean turned the frame so Mac could see the picture. "…and he laughed a lot, I can remember him playing ball with me. But after mom I lost that dad, he just slipped away and I didn't know how to get him back."

Leaning forward Dean placed his father's picture on the coffee table, "Then all this…" The younger man motioned his hands around the room, "this became our lives and I lost my dad even further. You and Jim, you tried to take up the slack, but it wasn't the same. For so many years I wanted my old dad back, I thought if I trained hard enough, listened to his orders and watched out for Sammy that I would get him back, but I didn't." Dean ran his hands over his face, "Not until that day in the hospital, I saw my dad again, not the hunter. And you know what Mac, instead of being happy about it, it scared the shit out of me… then he was gone." the young Guardian's voice broke.

Clearing his throat he continue, "It took me a while to figure out what Dad had done, when I realized he had made a deal to save me, I hated him for it, for sending himself to hell for me and I couldn't do anything about it, but now I know why he did it. It was my old dad who made that sacrifice, he couldn't watch me die and he did the only thing he could think of to save me and that's why I did it." Tear-filled eyes met Mac's "I practically raised Sam, I couldn't let him die if there was something I could do to stop it, when we saw Dad again in that cemetery, it gave me some hope that if he could make it out then I could too." Silence filled the room as Dean stood and started pacing, wiping his face.

Mac silently watched as Dean stood; it was rare for any of the Winchesters to talk so openly. Once the younger man composed himself he turned back toward Mac, "Mac, you said Caleb had his first episode two days ago?" Mac nodded, "That's when I came back."

Dean watched as the connections were being made in Mac's mind, "Thursday?" Mac whispered.

"It was sometime Thursday morning when I finally dug myself out." Dean answered.

Mac ran his hand through his hair, "The time table fits…"

Dean sat on the table in front of Mac, "When I came to I had images flashing in my head. I don't remember anything specific, just flashes of light, I heard screams, I felt panic and fear, then there was darkness. When I was able to try and focus… Mac, I was inside the coffin. I had to dig my way out; I was in such a state of panic that I felt like I couldn't breathe, I think I might have even passed out as some point." Mac paled as Dean described what he experienced, he brought his hands to cover his eyes. "Mac? You okay?" Worry lacing Dean's voice.

Taking a deep breath, this was, in many ways, a confirmation of what Mac had been concluding; that Caleb's incoherent vision was directly linked to Dean's return, though the he still wasn't sure how the seizure was related. "You just described…what you saw, felt and heard when you returned, that was how Caleb described the vision he had before his collapse. There has to be a connection, but how and why?" This time it was Mac's turn to start pacing as his mind started to connect the parts that he was looking for. "You said an Angel pulled you out, how did you find that out? Before you summoned it, how did you know what you were summoning?"

" We didn't, Bobby took us to a psychic friend of his who specializes in contacting the other side. We got a name from her 'Castiel', then when she insisted on seeing him, it burned her eyes out." Dean paused as Mac quickly turned to face him.

Disbelief filled his voice, "It burned someone's eyes out and you thought it was a good idea to summon it?"

Dean shrugged, "I needed to know."

Mac retook his seat in front of Dean, "That still doesn't explain Caleb's reaction to all this."

Dean looked at the older man, "We came here hoping to find some answers in Jim's books or maybe one of the old journals, see if anyone has ever dealt with an Angel. Maybe we will find out how what happened to Caleb or what _is_ happening with Caleb is related to all this."

Dean stood and walked toward the door, Mac followed, "I'm sorry for dumping all this on you, but I needed someone I trusted; not that I don't trust Sam or Bobby, but I don't think they completely trust me yet, and with Caleb not a hundred percent, who better than the Scholar." Dean smirked slightly.

Mac approached him, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder, "I would hope I'm more than just the Scholar to you?" Mac remembered a time when he felt Dean looked upon him as a favorite Uncle.

"You know you are Mac and thanks." Dean softly answered.

Mac pulled the young man into another bone-crushing hug, "I'm glad you're back son, it hasn't been the same without you." Mac released Dean, a tired smile crossed the younger man's face, silently the each headed upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Four Months  
Chapter 8  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Caleb awoke before daylight, the house was still silent. He quietly made his way toward the adjoining room and watched from the doorway as his best friend slept. It was still so hard to fathom that Dean had actually returned from Hell. He wanted so badly to find out how it all happened, but the damn exhaustion that had been plaguing him since the seizure that almost killed him, made trying to talk last night impossible, he had barely had the energy to climb the stairs.

He felt more rested this morning and decided to head down to the kitchen and start some coffee. Today was going to be a long day with them trying to figure out how and why this happened and if his seizure could somehow be connected. Living around hunters since he was twelve Caleb was able to make it to the kitchen without waking anyone, the three men that had greeted him and Mac yesterday all looked like they could use a month's sleep. Reaching for the light at the entrance to the kitchen Caleb glanced toward the window and found someone silhouetted against it, he had already reached out mentally to make sure everyone else was asleep as he came down the stairs and hadn't picked up on any other human presence in the house. Grabbing the shot gun that was kept near the entrance, he slid a round into the chamber, "Who the hell are you?" He growled out.

"That's not important Caleb Reaves, what is important is that I know who you are." The figure slowly turned as Caleb reached for the switch, flooding the kitchen with light. The man before Caleb was younger than him and shorter; he had short brown hair and appeared surprisingly calm considering he had a 12 gauge shot gun pointed at him. However it was the stranger's eyes that drew Caleb's attention, the intense gaze wasn't something that the young hunter was use to meeting; Caleb was usually on the giving end of such looks. But still, this man's gaze was different, it was almost as if he was looking through him, it sent a chill down Caleb's spine.

Trying very hard not to show the uneasiness he felt, Caleb spoke again, "Okay, so you know who I am, but that doesn't explain what the hell you're doing standing in my kitchen in the middle of the night." As the hunter made the comment he attempted to read the newcomer only to be nearly dropped to his knees as his mind was flooded by a brilliant white light. Catching his breath from the onslaught he demanded, "What are you?"

The unknown man looked at Caleb a moment, then raised his hands, motioning around the room seeming to ignore the last question. "This isn't your kitchen, it is Pastor Jim Murphy's, or should I say was, now I believe it belongs to Dean Winchester." The man then took a step forward as Caleb pulled himself back to his full height, "And I am the one who pulled Dean from eternal damnation." It wasn't lost on Caleb that the man made it seem as if he had picked Dean up at the airport instead of pulling his soul back from Hell.

Again the man took a step forward as the hunter leveled the gun at him, but Caleb soon found himself disarmed without realizing how it happened. "That will do you no good, what I need you to do is listen." The cryptic man continued, "I know who you are, but more importantly I know **what** you are Caleb Reaves and that makes dealing with you a unique experience for me."

Caleb watched as the man showed no fear what so ever, "Well that makes me feel a whole lot better," The sarcasm in Caleb's voice was unmistakable. "So what makes me so unique?" Caleb was hating that he no longer had a weapon and not knowing who or what he was dealing with made him concerned as to whether or not he could take the intruder out physically or psychically.

The stranger looked at Caleb with a cross between a confused and amused look, it soon passed as the intense gaze replaced it, "I don't normally deal with your kind, but I have orders to make you aware of certain thing that are of vital importance regarding Dean."

Worry added to the uneasiness Caleb was already feeling, "What about Dean?"

The tone of the man changed again to almost a compassionate tone, one that Caleb could remember Mac using when he was younger and the Doctor needed to make sure the young psychic understood the importance of his abilities. 'Your gifts, your abilities, they are your own Caleb, not just because of the blood that runs through you. Yes, the Demon blood in you allows these abilities to manifest much stronger than they would have normally, but you must remember they are still yours." Caleb couldn't help the surprised look that crossed his face at the stranger admitting he knew of the Reaves family heritage. Leaning a little closer than Caleb was comfortable with the stranger continued, "The taint that has run in your family for so long ends with you. You have been able to successfully fight the darkness that has been fighting for your soul your whole life; you are now destined for a greater purpose. It is important that you understand this because from this point on it will be your responsibility to protect Dean, his return is necessary for the fight ahead, he is about to endure a difficult journey and it is vital that he succeed."

Caleb stood confused, this wasn't making any sense, why had Dean returned and what was Caleb suppose to protect him from? Feeling the need to somehow defend himself the hunter spoke, "I've always protected him, it nearly killed me when I couldn't stop his deal, but now that I have him back I'll defend him with my life." Caleb's determination was renewed as he wondered if this man before him was the real threat, but the bottom dropped out of his world at the next words from the stranger's mouth.

"Even if it's from his own brother?"

"What?!" A buzzing had entered Caleb's mind, was this man really trying to tell him that Sam, the man he had watched grow from a baby, that he had helped train, helped protect could actually be a threat to Dean, the one person in the world the younger man would die for.

Caleb was brought back from his bewildering thoughts as the man attempted to explain, "Sam is on a dangerous path. Like you, his abilities are his own, however his taint was direct and deliberate, Sam was chosen by Azazel. While Dean was alive Sam fought his destiny, but once Dean's deal was set, Sam started loosing hope, loosing faith. He felt the pull of the path Azazel had placed on him, a path he is currently on. You must understand that just because Azazel is no longer in the picture doesn't mean the events he set into motion are not still on course." The man stopped to see if Caleb understood what he was being told. "Once Dean died, Sam lost faith completely, he is being influenced by despair and guilt at not saving his brother, Sam believes what he is doing is for the greater good, but it in no way is going to lead to a good outcome. Dean was the influence the kept Sam grounded, keeping the tainted powers at bay, once Dean was gone the powers took control; he has become nearly lost to them. That is one of the reason's Dean has been brought back."

Caleb didn't know what to say as he shook his head slightly, "So he was brought back to get Sam on the straight and narrow again?" confusion clouded the hunter's voice.

"That's one reason." the stranger looked at him like that reason should be enough.

"What are the other reasons?" Caleb needed to know what he was up against.

"Those will be revealed in time, but now he needs to focus on stopping what Sam is doing and your purpose is to protect him as he does that. What is coming is much bigger than the Brotherhood Caleb and it is vital that Sam is brought back under control. If Dean is unable to do this, I have my orders to deal with Sam." The threat hung in the air between the two men.

Caleb felt an eruption of protectiveness toward the Winchesters like he hadn't felt in many years. He took on a menacing tone as he leaned toward the stranger, "You'll have to go through me to get to either of the Winchesters, do you understand?" a sneer crossed the hunters face as he continued; "You have your orders?" Caleb nearly spit out, "Just who are you taking orders from that thinks they have the authority to even _think_ they can touch the Winchesters?"

Caleb held his place as the man closed the finally step into the hunters personal space and with a look that for one of the few times in Caleb's life made the hunter fell fear, the stranger calmly spoke. "My orders come from the ultimate authority Caleb…" Caleb felt a chill at how the man said his name, "My orders come from God." Caleb's eyes widened at the shock of the statement, then he felt the man touch his forehead as his world again went dark.

A/N: I want to take a moment and apologize to Ridley if I have overstepped any bounds with Caleb. I felt a need to somehow redeem his family's past since we've had the Divine introduction of Castiel in the fourth season of the show and with my using him in this story. I don't know how you would have ever addressed the heritage or if you have and I missed it, but I know from reading your stories, as well as others, that Caleb has struggled with the idea of having Demon blood in him his whole life. This was my way of clearing him some as I have given him the ordained (for lack of a better word) job of protecting Dean. (Like he wouldn't have protected him anyway, come on this is Caleb.)

-Thanks to everyone that has been sticking with me through this and as this is still a work in progress I promise to try and not have Caleb loose consciousness anymore. (But this is Cas and we know he likes to drop people this way, like with Bobby and didn't he even do this to Sam in an episode?)-Montez


	9. Chapter 9

**Four Months  
****Chapter 9  
****Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

Dean awoke suddenly, turning to see his brother snoring softly in the next bed helped calm his anxiety. However, the adrenaline rush from whatever had woken him made him feel like he needed to move. So he quietly got up and walked toward the door that divided Sam and his room from Caleb's, just like when they were kids the door stood open. He was worried about his best friend, after what had happened yesterday and what Mac had told him last night, he was worried that some how his return was adversely affecting the older man's health, with it possibly being an Angel that had returned him, Dean found himself worrying about the blood line that wove through Caleb's family. Glancing in he noticed the bed was empty, he assumed Caleb had headed downstairs, hoping the hunter had started a pot of coffee knowing it was going to be a very long day.

As Dean descended the back stairs, closest to the kitchen, he noticed the light on, "I hope you remember I like my coffee strong Damien." the younger man called out, but when a smartass remark wasn't returned Dean slowed his pace and listened. It was quiet, too quiet, so he grabbed a baseball bat that was near the stairs and slowly made his way toward the brightly lit room. As he inched around the corner he stopped as it took his mind a second to register what he was seeing. "Son of a …" Dean's voice trailed off as he quickly made his way across the room to the unconscious form a Caleb leaning against the cabinet, his head hung low against his chest. "Caleb!"

Instinctively Dean reached for the downed hunter's neck, after what Mac had told them had happened just days ago, to find Caleb unconscious for a second time in less than twenty-fours scared the younger hunter. He breathed a sigh of relief as a strong pulse met his fingertips, as did the steady rise and fall of Caleb's chest. Tapping the unconscious man's face Dean called out, "Come on Damien, time to wake up!" At first there was no response; Dean considered yelling for Mac until he felt the psychic move.

Suddenly Caleb jumped, pushing Dean backwards, "NO!" the older man yelled as he returned to consciousness, feeling someone too close, but not being aware enough to know who it was.

Dean's butt hit the floor hard as he was unprepared for Caleb's reaction. Recovering quickly Dean got back to his friend's side, "Easy Damien, it's me, Dean."

"Deuce?" Caleb blinked his eyes several times, focusing on the face before him. It wasn't the strangers face, but the concerned face of his best friend. However, the psychic couldn't shake the need to scan the room, looking for the perceived threat he had heard in the stranger's voice.

"Yeah, it's me," Dean noticed that Caleb seemed agitated, "sit tight a second, okay?" Dean asked as Caleb brought his hands to his head. Without waiting for an answer Dean moved just outside the room to the base of the stairs, feeling he needed some help with his friend, "MAC!…MAC!" Not wanting to leave Caleb alone to long he quickly returned to the kitchen, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" Rushing back to the hunter's side, Dean stopped Caleb's attempt at getting up from the floor. Above them Dean could hear the pounding steps of the hunters he had roused with his yelling.

"Damn it Deuce, let me up!" A stranger had been in the house and this stranger had threatened Sam. Gold pleading eye's met green concerned ones, the uselessness Dean saw reflected back at him nearly took his breath, "Please, let me up, someone was here!" a hard edge replaced the pleading tone, "We need to check the house, Now Dean!" the use of his given name by his best friend sent a chill through Dean, something had definitely freaked Caleb out.

Just then Mac came barreling into the kitchen; Sam and Bobby right behind, each man had a gun in hand. Seeing his son on the floor, leaning against the counter again caused a flashback to Wednesday night as he rushed to the younger man's side, "Caleb!?"

Caleb's pleading look was back as his father dropped to the floor next to him, "Dad, someone was hear, Please…" Looking from Mac to Dean then Bobby, Caleb was desperately trying to get someone to listen to him and check the damn house, "Would somebody check the fucking house?!" The threat to Sam again flashed in the hunter's mind, "Where's Sam?!"

"Right here Caleb." the youngest Winchester knelt at the seated hunter's feet. Relief seemed to cross Caleb's face as he saw Sam, only to quickly return to frustration that they still weren't listening to him.

Trying to push himself up Caleb growled out, "I'll check it myself!"

Mac put a restraining hand on his son's shoulder, "Easy, okay. Bobby, you and Sam check the house, make sure…"

Mac was cut off as Caleb grabbed his arm, "NO! Not Sam!" the loudness of the hunter's voice startled them as Bobby touched Sam's shoulder.

Turning to pick up the shot gun from the counter Bobby spoke, "I've got it." The gruff hunter quickly left the kitchen to check the house.

Seeing his son visibly calm as Bobby left the kitchen Mac glanced at Dean, "Help me get him to the table." The young psychic didn't resist as the two men pulled him to his feet, guiding him to one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Once seated, Mac knelt next to his son; "Caleb, what happened?" the younger man looked at his father, he hated to see fear and worry in the older man's face, especially if he was the cause. When Caleb didn't answer fast enough for Mac the Doctor looked at Dean. "Dean?"

"I came down, thinking Caleb was down here fixing coffee since his bed was empty, but as I got closer I didn't hear anyone moving around. So I came in slow and Damien here was passed out against the counter." Dean looked from his best friend, to the man who was like a father, and watched as Mac's face grew pale.

A frantic fear shot through Mac's soul at the thought that yet again in as many days his son had been unconscious, "He was unconscious again?" Worry and fear laced Mac's voice, "This is twice in twenty-four hours; I think we should head into Louisville and get you checked out at one of the hospitals."

Caleb finally found his voice at the worry in his father's, "What? No, this wasn't the same. That guy did it, he caused it this time."

Shock registered in the Doctor's face as he started looking over his son for injuries, "Someone knocked you out?"

Bobby reentered the room, stopping next to Sam. "House is clear, all the doors and windows are locked. I don't see how anyone, or anything for that matter, could have gotten in."

Caleb pushed his father's hands away, "He didn't hit me…he just…" Caleb was now almost embarrassed at what happened.

"He what?" Mac's patience was wearing thin; he was ready to drag Caleb to the hospital.

Swallowing his pride as he looked at the worried faces of the four men before him, Caleb cleared his throat. "He touched my forehead, then everything went black." Bobby and Dean exchanged a look that didn't go unnoticed by Caleb, "What?" Mac turned, looking between the two men.

Caleb still didn't know about Dean's _'Angel' _experience, looking at his best friend and his best friends father the younger man spoke, "It could have been Castiel, that's how he took down Bobby when we summoned him."

Caleb looked at Dean, "Who the hell is Castiel?" so the stranger had a name.

Dean chuckled nervously as his eyes met Caleb's, "Well, Hell is the wrong zip code Damien. Castiel is who pulled me back, he's an…" Dean hesitated a moment, not sure how his friend would react. "He's an Angel."

Caleb looked at Dean like he was crazy, "An Angel?" glancing at his father, "Dad are we sure this is really Dean?" the psychic asked, then turned his attention back to the younger man, "You don't even believe in God, now you're telling me you believe in Angels?"

Dean took the chair across from Caleb as Mac took the one next to his son. Sam went to start the coffee as Bobby leaned against the counter, shot gun still cradled in his arms. The younger man looked into the eyes of the older one, hoping Caleb would listen to what to what he had to say. "Like I said yesterday, I'm as confused as anybody, but when Bobby and I summoned him…"

Caleb threw his hand up, "Wait a minute…" concerned confusion crossed the older hunter's face, "You summoned him? An Angel?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "At the time we weren't exactly sure what we were summoning. I actually thought it was a Demon, we had only been able to get a name from Bobby's psychic friend before her eyes were burned out."

Pinching the bridge of his nose Caleb couldn't believe what his was hearing, "Her eyes were burned out? So you thought it was a _'good' _idea to summon the thing?"

Dean nodded toward Mac, "Mac asked the same thing last night, I needed to know. Bobby had this barn on the back of his property with all these Devils traps and summoning symbols in it, so…" Dean stood, walking toward the now done coffee, pulling five mugs from the cabinet, pouring everyone a cup. In that instant Mac was reminded so much of Jim Murphy that he felt a shiver go down his spine, the way Dean talked and moved about was nearly identical to the much missed Guardian. Dean's voice broke into the older man's thoughts, "I've got to tell ya…" Dean proceeded to hand Mac and Caleb a mug as Sam handed one to Dean, who took his seat again, "Not knowing what you're summoning, puts a whole new dimension on being 'freaked out' into the plan."

"It was a terrible plan." Bobby mumbled behind his mug.

"And yet you let him do it." Mac Answered back.

"Well I couldn't let him do it alone. Damn idjit is stubborn like his daddy, he'd have done it anyway, better to have backup." Bobby attempted to defend himself.

"Mac… Bobby, please." Both older men looked at Dean, _'yes, very Jim like',_ Mac thought to himself as he glanced at Bobby. The look on the other man's face told the Doctor that he was thinking the same thing.

"Anyway…" Dean continued, "Of course the whole place started shaking, lights sparking on and off. So me and Bobby are standing there waiting for something to appear inside the barn when the doors at the far end were pulled open, totally splintering the 4x4 we had holding them shut. Then this guy walks in, the overhead lights are sparking and flashing, the whole barn sounds like it's about to fall in around us and this guy walks through every single trap in the place. So what do we do?" Dean couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face as he glanced at Bobby then back to Caleb, "We start blasting. Nothing, I mean nothing stops this guy, every shot hit its mark, but this guy never broke stride. He stopped in front of me, I tried to take him out with Ruby's knife and he looked at me like it was a Halloween prop toy as he pulled it out of his chest. Bobby tried to come up behind him with an iron rod, but without looking this dude grabbed it then turned, touching Bobby on the forehead," Dean pointed his finger to the center of his own forehead and he nodded at Caleb, who to the hunters credit, hadn't said a word. "And Bobby was out for the count."

Caleb found himself looking into the dark swirling liquid in his cup; still trying to wrap his head around what Dean was sitting here telling him. In his mind he was desperately trying to make connections that could possibly answer the continuing questions that had started the other night with the seizure that had almost killed him, then with the cryptic words the stranger had spoken to him this morning. And now finding out that it was a supposed Angel that had rescued Dean from Hell, and this same presence had been the thing Caleb had encountered in the kitchen this morning. Who was going on about Sammy being a possible threat to Dean and that Caleb, himself, had somehow successfully overcome the tragic past that had plagued his family for generations. The hunter couldn't help but feel his head begin to spin again, even with all the strangeness he had encountered during his life; this was scoring a ten on the strangeness meter. Clearing his throat he looked up at Dean, "Are we even sure this 'thing' is what it says it is?"

Bobby spoke this time, "Well with him getting past every single Devil's trap I'm aware exist, we can pretty much rule out it being a Demon. That's one of the reason's we came here, I've only got a handful of books that even discuss Angels, I figured Jim's collection would have more. We haven't gotten much further than it being an Angel that even has the ability to carry out such a feat like pulling someone back out of Hell. When we got here yesterday is when I called you guys." Bobby placed his mug in the sink.

Mac looked at Bobby, "Why did you wait on contacting us? Why didn't you call as soon as you knew Dean was back?" the Scholar's voice held no accusation only curiosity why something of this importance hadn't been reported sooner.

"Well…" Bobby rubbed his beard, "It was a bit of a shock to open my door and see him standing there." Bobby smiled at Dean, "Then with me trying to kill him and all."

Dean added, "Yeah, a silver-knife welcome is a bit harsh, then nearly drowning me with Holy water."

Bobby shrugged, "Had to make sure."

Dean's tone sobered, "Then I had to track down my wayward little brother." Dean looked at Sam, who had remained quiet. Come to think of it, Dean realized, Sam had been unusually quiet since his return, something he made a mental note to discuss with the kid later.

Caleb watched as Dean looked concerningly toward the younger man, "How were you able to find him so fast? We've been trying to track his ass for three months; he's about as good as John when he doesn't want to be found." Caleb noticed how Sam's gaze drifted to the floor as the conversation had shifted toward him.

"Wedge Antilles", Dean said.

Surprise passed over Caleb's face, "You're kidding? That simple?"

"That simple," Dean smiled at the look on Caleb's face, "You always did want to complicate things Damien."

"What's simple?" Mac had totally lost the conversation as the two younger hunters seemed to be speaking in code.

Caleb looked at his father, "Star Wars Dad, our young Jedi wasn't as below the radar as we thought, I just forgot where to look."

Dean smirked, "Was able to pull up his GPS and found him with a hot girl at a motel in Illinois." glancing at his brother, the older man noticed how he still wasn't meeting anyone's gaze. "Of course, he tried to kill me too." Dean chuckled.

"It wasn't funny Dean." Sam's quiet voice broke, his pained gaze meeting his brother's as the others in the room were forgotten. "I tried everything… _everything_ I knew and I…" the younger man tried to hide a chocked sob as he continued, "I wanted you back so bad. I tried…I'd lost hope, then you were standing there and all I could think was some Demon was screwing around with me. That somehow Lilith had done it…" a lone tear escaped Sam's eyes as he looked at his brother, "I'm sorry." Putting his mug down Sam headed out the back door.

"Sammy!" Dean quickly took off after his brother.

The other's sat, not really sure what had just happened, when Bobby spoke, taking a seat. "I was barely able to hold him back; he was so damn sure that it wasn't Dean. I think he's still in shock," the gruff mechanic rubbed his face, "Hell, I'm still in shock."

Mac responded as he stood taking his cup to the sink, "I think we all are we just need to figure this out."

Mac's thoughts were interrupted by Caleb; he glanced at his son, noticing the younger man rubbing his temple. "Bobby, how long has Dean been back? What day?" Caleb was trying to get a timeline worked out in his head, that was if it would stop pounding.

Bobby looked at Caleb, concerned by the paleness of the younger man across from him, "I actually got a phone call from him real early Thursday morning. Figuring it was some sick joke I hung up on him…twice. He made it to my place a few hours later, then we found Sam in the early hours of Friday morning, visited my friend and summoned the supposed Angel Friday night then headed here after that."

Nodding carefully, Caleb continued to rub the side of his head. He was sick of feeling so damn tired; his pained expression met his father's concerned one, "So what happened to me, my seizure, it all fits. It all happened about the same time Dean returned." The overwhelming feeling of exhaustion was creeping back into Caleb's mind and body, crossing his arms he laid his head down on the table.

Mac walked over to his son, placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Son, I know you're probably tired of hearing this, but I think you should go up and rest a bit. I'm still concerned with the fact you have been unconscious twice in the last day. I still think we should head into Louisville and have you checked out."

Wearily looking up Caleb rebuffed his father, "Dad, I'm fine." the psychic really didn't want to go back to the hospital.

Seeing the idea of the hospital set Caleb on edge a bit, Mac backed off about it, "Then at least go back upstairs and rest, I'll come get you when breakfast is ready."

Slowly standing the younger hunter used the table for support as his tired body tried to rebel against him. "I feel like I'm becoming a damn invalid, shouldn't I be past this? I was feeling better." Bobby stood as the younger man slowly made his way toward the stairs, just in case Caleb needed some assistance, even thought the older man knew the kid would as soon as fall on his ass then ask for help, he wanted to be ready anyway.

Mac neared his son as Caleb made his way across the room. Mac noticed Bobby stand and appreciated that the man was silently offering assistance if needed. "A lot has happened and you hadn't fully recovered from the first episode. Please, Son." Mac resorted to nearly pleading, something he knew his son wouldn't resist.

"Fine, but we need to figure this out, there's a lot going on that we just don't know yet." Feeling rather than seeing his father and Bobby following him toward the stairs, Caleb took a hold of the banister and turned, "I got it Dad, I'll be okay." Mac nodded as he watched his son, slowly make it up the stairs.

Heading back into the kitchen, both men glanced toward the back door that the Winchester's had exited through. It was Bobby that broke the silence as he sat down. "What the hells going on Mac?"

Mac followed suit, rubbing his eyes with the palms. "I don't know Bobby, but I agree with Caleb, Something is going on here that is bigger than anything we've ever dealt with so far. We can start with going through Jim's books and the Journals, but I have a feeling we're going to have to wait and see how things play out."

A/N: Star Wars is the creation of George Lucas as is the name Wedge Antilles. This name was referenced in the SN episode 'Lazarus Rising' fourth season premier episode, when Dean was trying to find Sam after Bobby had mentioned that he had taken off shortly after Dean's death, and Dean mentioning Sam's cell service was unavailable.

Since this is the longest chapter, so far, it will be a few days before I update again. I'm trying to finish my story and am currently working on the last few chapters. I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has continued to stick with me through this story and to say I really appreciate all the reviews that I've gotten, they keep me motivated. Thanks again-Montez


	10. Chapter 10

Four Months  
Chapter 10  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1

As Caleb made his way to his room he continued running everything that had occurred over the last few days through his exhausted mind. The psychic couldn't recall what had happened when he collapsed at Mac's that night; however, Caleb was holding something back. He hadn't told his father for fear of worrying the older man further, but Caleb had no recollection of Wednesday at all. He remembered his father calling him Tuesday night, asking if Caleb could pick him up at the airport the next day, but as for the twenty-four hours prior to his collapse-nothing. Waking in the Emergency Room unable to breathe, feeling scared, trapped and alone were the first memories he could recall. Later when Mac had asked him if it was a vision and Caleb had concentrated, everything that came into his mind was vague, there was nothing he could focus on, but deep down in his soul, the flashing images and intense feelings that came with it scared the hell out of him. It was an uneasy feeling he had been silently carrying every since.

Then with Dean's sudden appearance yesterday things just got that much more confusing. Thinking back, Caleb had known ever since the day that the quiet, withdrawn five-year old had first whispered into his ear all those years ago, making him the first person the traumatized child had talked to other than his baby brother, since his mother had died, that he had a special and unique connection to Dean Winchester. Over the years that 'intuition' had proven vital on a number of occasions, but when that connection was so savagely ripped from his subconscious as the Hellhounds tore Dean's body apart, Caleb had felt a part of him die as well. Upon reading Dean yesterday afternoon, Caleb was able feel the essence of his friend, but something was different, it wasn't something that he could put his finger on. He knew Dean was 'Dean', but it felt different somehow.

After learning from Bobby when Dean had returned, bits and pieces of the vision were starting to make sense. Though the whole 'heart-stopping' episode didn't seem to fit nor did the seizure, but the flashes of fear, panic and darkness did. Caleb's connection had been reestablished and if Dean had to get himself out of his grave, as Caleb assumed because no one was aware of his return until he showed up at Bobby's, then that could explain those feelings. Realizing you're buried alive and having to force your way out would freak anyone.

Caleb laid back on his bed letting his thoughts go back to the stranger that had been in the house that morning, if Dean and Bobby were right, they were now not only having to contend with Demons, but Angels as well. However, it was the threat toward Sam that Caleb was having a hard time with, he had known the youngest Winchester nearly his whole life and had watched as the lovable toddler, turned into the brooding teen who fought with John every chance he got. Then, as much as Sam had fought against it, he had grown into a very efficient hunter and much to John's resistance Sam began to show psychic abilities at a younger age than even Caleb, who's didn't manifest until he was a pre-teen. Sam had shown a tendency toward Vision's, much like Caleb's abilities, but he also had a few episodes of telekinesis, much like what Mac could do. But what was starting to worry Caleb more than even the threat to Sam from an Angel was his inability to read the younger man.

Since they had started working together during the year prior to Dean's deal coming due, they had become very close and had both been able to read one another's thoughts with little resistance, but after Dean's death and Caleb getting called out on a hunt a week later, Caleb had lost that connection he had with the younger man and now it was like Sam was putting a great deal of energy in to blocking Caleb and that worried the older psychic. If he was to figure out the meaning behind the Angel's threat, then he needed to figure out what Sam was trying to keep from him, and knowing Sam it wouldn't be easy.

At breakfast Caleb noticed the tension between Sam and Dean, clearly the emotions of the morning hadn't been resolved. Dean sat next to Caleb with Sam across from his brother, Mac was in the spot at the head of the table, where Jim had sit when he was still with them and Bobby was next to Sam. Considering everything that needed to be discussed and figured out the table was quiet. Caleb volunteered to clean up after breakfast, still trying to convince his father he was all right, he wasn't nearly as tired as he had been, but still wasn't up to speed just yet. The others converged on the library with Mac and Sam going between there and the Hunters Tomb, where past generations of hunters journals were kept.

Coming into the room a short time later Caleb sought out his father, "Dad?" Mac had just taken one of the journals he and Sam were looking through from the younger Winchester when he heard his son's voice, "Can I talk to you a minute?"

Mac handed the journal back to Sam as Dean spoke up, "You okay, Damien?"

Caleb grinned, 'Maybe I should ask you that Deuce, you look a bit run down yourself."

"Bite me." Dean smirked as Mac walked toward his son.

"You okay Son?" Mac noticed how cautious Caleb seemed to be acting.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk a minute." Caleb motioned out of the room, Mac followed his son outside.

The temperature outside was comfortable for mid-September, the breeze gave a hint of the chill to come, but the sun shine helped to warm the day. Mac watched Caleb closely, the younger man's emotions had been all over the place since his collapse Wednesday and that just added to the worry that Mac had been feeling.

Caleb sat down on the picnic table that was a few yards off the porch, Mac followed suit, sitting next to his son. The younger psychic needed to talk to someone about what the stranger had said, but he didn't feel comfortable discussing it with Dean just yet, at least not until he understood the threat. They sat silently for a few minutes, the Doctor knowing his son was trying to figure out how to start what was obviously a difficult conversation and whatever it was that was troubling the younger man was making it hard for Mac to get a read on him. Unable to take the silence Mac spoke, "Caleb?"

Caleb blew out a deep breath before speaking, "My father, he was about 30 when he kil…when he died and my great-grandfather was about 35, right?" Caleb glanced at Mac, who wasn't sure where this talk was going, even though it was tightening a knot in his stomach.

Nodding Mac answered, "Yes, according to the journals and what we know of Isaac Reaves."

"So, I've already lived longer than the rest of the men in my family." It really wasn't a question; it seemed as if Caleb was thinking out loud.

Mac watched his son, the train of thought that the younger man was on worried the Doctor. He knew Caleb had always been plagued with guilt when loved ones died and Mac had worried about Caleb after Dean's death, but the young hunter had never really specifically brought up his father or great-grandfather. "Son, is something wrong? What brought this up?"

Silence fell for a moment as Caleb collected his thoughts, "That guy or Angel or whatever the hell he was, he knew who I was, knew my name and he said he knew _what I was and that dealing with me was a 'unique'_ experience for him." Caleb, again, glanced sideways at Mac.

"Caleb, you are just as human as I am, no matter what your family history entails." Mac couldn't understand how after all the years of Jim, John and himself trying to get Caleb to understand that there was nothing different about him and that he was just as good as anyone else, how the younger man could still be questioning his 'humanity'.

Caleb nodded his head, "I know Dad, it's something I have finally come to terms with. I know I can't let what happened over a hundred years ago dictate what I do now. But what puzzled me is what he said about it, he said that the taint on my family ends with me, that I have successfully fought what destiny had planned for me. He said the abilities I have, at their root, are mine, but with the Demon blood it made them more powerful than they would have been." Caleb finally turned and looked at Mac, "Castiel?" Caleb looked at his father to make sure he had the strangers name right, once Mac acknowledged he was correct, Caleb continued. "He said it was important that I remember that, because I would be responsible for protecting Dean. He said Dean was brought back for the battle ahead, whatever that means."

Mac watched his son; it was as if he could see Caleb trying to process everything that was going on. "Caleb, you have always protected Dean, its second nature to you, what would make this any different?"

Caleb watched as a squirrel race across the yard as he spoke again, "That's what I told him, then he asked me if I'd protect Dean from…" Mac noticed Caleb started to struggle with what he was trying to say, as if speaking it was going to make it true.

Laying his hand on his son's shoulder Mac asked, "If you'd protect Dean from what?"

The emotion that rolled off his son nearly took Mac's breath, what could possibly be causing this much turmoil in the younger man next to him. But the words that came from Caleb's mouth left Mac speechless, "From Sam." Caleb felt tears filling his eyes as his emotions were taking full advantage of his weakened state, then he looked at the shocked expression on Mac's face as he cleared his throat. "Maybe the rumors you've been picking up over the last few months about Sam have some merit. If this guy or Angel or whatever is to be believed he said Sam is heading down a dangerous path that if we are unable to stop him, if Dean is unable to stop him, this Castiel said he has orders to deal with him and I don't even want to know what he meant by that." Caleb looked down as he finished talking; grabbing a stick near his feet, he unconsciously started drawing protection symbols in the dirt.

Once Mac finally found his voice he asked, "Did he say who gave him the orders to deal with Sam?" Mac was becoming more and more worried about the stranger that Dean and Bobby supposedly summoned, who had greeted his son this morning in the kitchen and had, for a third time in three days, rendering the younger man unconscious.

Caleb's golden gaze looked into Mac's gray eyes as the older man saw a flash of fear in them, "He said it was God." Silence settled over the yard as the birds could be heard in the nearby woods. Both men on the picnic table trying to figure out what was happening and what it meant. Neither man realizing Dean had been watching from the enclosed porch, overhearing their conversation.


	11. Chapter 11

Four Months  
Chapter 11  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"I'm going to take a walk; I need to clear my head." Caleb stood, looking back at his father.

Mac's worried gaze met his son's, "Are you sure you feel up to it?

"Dad, I'm fine, I'm not leaving the farm," Mac gave him a questioning look, "I've got my phone, you can call and check on me if I'm not back when you think I should be, but I need some space, after all that's happened. Tell Deuce we're going to have a talk later."

Mac stood as he watched his son head toward the barn. The boy had grown up on this farm; John had made them all learn these woods forward and backward. That's not what worried Mac, he knew his son was safe, but with the ability of this 'Castiel' to be able to enter the property and the house, that did concern the Doctor. Blowing out a deep breath he turned toward the house, opening the screen door he caught Dean standing near the kitchen counter. "Caleb okay?" Mac was aware that there was something going on with Dean, but just wasn't sure what and a part of him was worried that maybe Dean had overheard part of his and Caleb's conversation.

Patting the younger man on the shoulder as he headed back toward the library, Mac answered, "He just needs some space. With everything that has happened he's trying to figure it all out, you know how he is when he can't get something straightened out, he just needs time. Oh and he said that you and him were going to talk later." Mac watched as Dean looked out the kitchen window, toward the pond, the barn just behind. The Doctor stepped closer, "He missed you a great deal, and it nearly drove his over the edge when Sam disappeared on us, he thought he was letting you down by not having Sam's back. Since the collapse he really hasn't been able to get his bearings back."

Dean glanced at Mac, "That makes two of us."

Trying to distract Dean a little Mac asked, "Have Sam and Bobby found anything else?"

Turning to head back toward the library Dean replied, "Nothing more than the possibility that Castiel is what he says he is, Bobby's still saying that it's only an Angel that has the ability to pull someone back."

"Well maybe there will be something in one of the Journals." Mac added as they both headed back down the hall.

It had been years since Caleb had wondered around the woods that made up a majority of the acreage on Jim's farm. He could remember as a teen, when John Winchester had first started training him, how many hours were spent in these woods. Now, with his guard down, his emotions and memories were coming back to him and for the first time in two years Caleb again allowed himself to feel the loss of both John and Jim. Shouting to the sky he let his inner turmoil flow out, "You never taught me how to do this! How the hell am I suppose to deal with this? With all that we've been through, now I've got a supposed Angel telling me that Sam, our Sammy is a threat to his own brother. How'm I suppose to figure this out?!" He let a growl of frustration out as he leaned against a tree, slowly sliding to the ground, exhaustion rearing its ugly head again, "Damn it, what am I suppose to do? Suppose to believe?" He whispered, as he felt tears stinging his eyes, putting his arms around his knees, laying his head on top.

He wasn't sure how long he had sat there when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Running his hand over his face he flipped it open, two words flashed on the screen, _'u ok?'. _Surprisingly it wasn't his father, but Dean who had texted him. Looking at his watch Caleb noted that he had been gone nearly three hours. He was amazed Mac hadn't had the three men at the farm out looking for him. Quickly sending back a quick, 'yes' reply, Caleb slowly stood and headed back in the direction of the house, knowing if he didn't soon, they would be looking for him. Making his way toward the long drive that led to the farmhouse, Caleb stopped when he heard movement out on the drive. Since he had just let Dean know he was okay he didn't think it was him or Mac looking for him and in that moment he was on alert, remembering how their visitor that morning had been able to get onto the protected farm. Ducking down behind a tree about twenty feet from the edge of the dirt drive Caleb closed his eyes and reached out to see if he could pickup on who it might be.

"Sam?" Caleb whispered to himself as he felt the now familiar blocks that the younger man was keeping in place. Looking around the tree he watched as Sam headed about twenty yards further down the drive and got into a waiting car. "What the hell?" Caleb mumbled again as he inched his way toward the road, as he got closer he could just make out the dark haired woman in the car. Trying again Caleb reached out toward this newcomer. Stopping suddenly as the familiar presence entered his consciousness, "Ruby!" Caleb growled out as he watched the car drive away. "Damn it Sam, what the hell are you doing?" The older hunter silently watched from the tree line as the car drove off down the road, a sick feeling settling in stomach.

Once he knew for sure the car was gone, Caleb stepped out onto the drive and headed toward the house. He needed to try and figure out how and if he was going to mention this to Dean just yet or wait and confront Sam when the younger man got back. Reentering the house Caleb found the other men eating lunch as Dean spoke around the sandwich in his mouth, "About ready to come looking for you."

"I told you I was okay," Caleb took the chair at the other end of the table, noticing Mac watching him close.

"Yeah, but that was nearly thirty minutes ago, how far did you go?" Dean asked after taking a drink from the beer bottle in front of him.

Before Caleb could answer Mac directed his own question toward his son, "Caleb, are you hungry?"

Running his hand over his face he looked at his father, seeing the older man's worried expression, knowing he probably noticed the tired look on the younger psychic's face, "I'll just take some water, I'm not really hungry right now, thanks Dad."

With a disapproving look Mac gave Caleb a bottle of water from the frig before he sat back down. Taking a couple of sips Caleb looked at Dean, "Hey Deuce, where's Sam?"

Wiping his face with his napkin, Dean cleared his throat. "He got a phone call from a friend of his close by; they were going to met up for a bit. And since we don't seem to be getting much further with our 'Angel' research, we figured we all needed a bit of a break." Caleb could tell that Dean was uneasy with not having his brother at the house, but Caleb let it pass as he decided to wait and talk to the younger Winchester when he got back.

After lunch Mac and Bobby headed back to the library while Dean and Caleb stayed in the kitchen. Caleb watched as his friend cleared away the dishes, he still felt like there was so much that needed to be said between them, but he was unsure how to start. "So?" Caleb asked as Dean took a seat across from him.

Tracing the nicks on the table top Dean whispered back, "So?"

"I'm sorry." Caleb spoke, his eyes not meeting the green ones of the man he considered his little brother.

"Sorry for what?" Dean looked up at his best friend, not being able to figure out what Caleb could be sorry for.

"Everything; not saving you, not being able to keep up with Sam, for not…" Caleb was interrupted when Dean reached across the table, laying a hand on the older man's arm.

"Damien, it wasn't your place to save me. I made the decision; I knew what I was getting into. I couldn't live without Sammy; I did the only thing that I could think of to do to save him. I'd have done the same for you." Dean was surprised when Caleb abruptly stood.

"I wouldn't have let you, I'm not worth that. It's _my_ job to protect _you_, to keep _you_ safe and I failed. Don't you dare say you would have done it for me, because I wouldn't have wanted that…not that!"

Caleb turned looking at his friend.

"It wouldn't have been what you wanted?" Dean stood as well, "Caleb, I couldn't live without Sammy, he gave me a purpose. But you, I couldn't live without you because you are what holds me together. You were the first person I ever _completely_ trusted. I was a scared, traumatized five-year old and you were the only person in my life beside Sammy who didn't ask anything from me, you let me work through whatever was going on in that five-year old brain of mine on my own time. Dad, Mac and even Jim, they all wanted me to talk, wanted me to tell them things that I wasn't even sure I could understand, let alone tell them. For crying out loud I was five and had just lost one of the most important people in my life, if not the most important at that point. You came along and you saw what I was going threw, you _knew_ what I was going through and you didn't push me." Dean crossed the floor to stand in front of the slightly taller man, "You kept me from withdrawing to the point of not coming out of myself, you held that five-year old together, you gave me a safe place to be me and you've been holding my together ever since. Who was there for me when Sammy left, when Dad headed out on that damn hunt for the Demon? That was you. So yes I would have done the same thing for you. You and Sam grew closer and you had each other to help get you through what happened to me, but I wouldn't have been able to do it without either of you. Don't you understand I didn't have a choice?"

Caleb just stared at the man in front of him; they had been through so much in the twenty-four years since Caleb had been reluctantly introduced to the mute five-year old. Now a part of his soul, part of his heart that he thought had been ripped away forever had somehow been returned to him. Caleb knew that he would die before he let something happen to Dean again, but at the same time that tentacle of fear played in the back of his mind wondering if it would be against Sam that the showdown would be against.

Blowing out a deep breath, Caleb looked into the pleading eyes of his brother. "Deuce…" He whispered out. "I let you down, in not just saving you…" Holding up his hand, Caleb stopped Dean's attempt to again protest what he was trying to say, "I understand what you're saying, but I let you down by loosing track of Sam. We were both at Bobby's for the first week after… anyway, he reminded me of you all those years ago, he just shut down. He wouldn't talk; I had to threaten to force food down his throat to get him to eat. Then I got called out on a damn hunt and had to leave the kid, I trusted Bobby with him, but within days Bobby called nearly panicked because Sam had slipped out in the middle of the night." Caleb rubbed his face and returned to his chair, Dean followed suit. "I got back as soon as I could, but by then Sam had dropped off the map, I could only just barely feel a connection to him, I hadn't realized how powerful his blocks had gotten. Immediately Mac put feelers out trying to track him down, but Sam can be nearly as good as John at staying hidden."

Dean watched as his friend tried to convey feelings that they both had always brushed off as 'chick-flick' moments. But if what had happened was teaching Dean anything, understanding how people truly felt about things was the key to a lot of things. He watched as Caleb struggled to let out four months of barely contained emotions. Golden eye's met Dean's as the younger man saw hopelessness flash in the older man's eyes, "At the end of that first month…I had lost you…I couldn't find Sam…I can't remember ever reaching such a low point in my life, my adult life at least." Caleb rubbed his hand over his mouth, he wanted Dean to totally understand what had happened in that first month, leaning in slightly, Caleb revealed something that even Mac hadn't been aware of during that first month. "One night…it had been a month exactly…I was sitting in the studio you guys found in my apartment, remember?"

Dean nodded, "Your art studio, the room you kept locked."

"Yeah, I was in there for two days, I don't know what I was thinking or if I was thinking. All I knew is that I had failed you and failed Sam. I kept thinking how disappointed John and Jim would have been in me…I sat there staring at the .45 you gave me a few years back, the one with the dark red on the grip, you remember? You said it reminded you of Belac from Jim's stories; you even had someone carve a dragon on the handle. Anyway all I could think was how Belac had let the Kingdom down, for two days I stared at that damn dragon as I contemplated the quickest way…" Caleb couldn't bring himself to finish, the thought of how close he had come to consciously choosing to take his own life. "If it hadn't been for Mac banging on the door of my place. He had been out of town, I didn't even realize he was due back, but when Bobby had called him saying he couldn't reach me, Mac got worried, He never knew how perfect his timing was."

Dean again watched the array of emotions cross his friends face, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen." the younger man started.

It was Caleb's turn to explain, "I didn't tell you that to make you feel bad, maybe I just needed someone to know, but you have to understand. You are more to me than just that pain in the ass little brother I always wanted. You're just as much the glue that holds me together as you say that I am for you. Once I got my head cleared my whole focus was trying to find that kid, then to find out it was as easy as a twenty year old reference to Star Wars," Caleb let out a nervous chuckle. "Seems I need a refresher course in our pre-planned aliases."

"I'll make a note of that." Dean smiled his smartass grin, needing to break the heavy emotion that had settled over the kitchen.

Caleb couldn't help but laugh out loud at the look on Dean's face, "Okay, well if that wasn't the biggest 'chick-flick' moment in history I don't know what was." Rubbing his hands over his face the psychic watched as another serious look overtook Dean's expression.

"We're family and always have been. We've been through Hell and back, some of us literally, so I think if and when anymore 'chick-flick' moments are needed, we can allow them. As long as they don't become a habit, one emo in this family is enough and I don't think we should make Sammy give up his title just yet." Dean grinned a smile that finally seemed to reach his eyes as he stood, pushing his chair in. "We better head in there and help Mac and Bobby with some research before they come looking for us thinking we've run out to have a good time without them."

Caleb followed suit, coming to stand in front of his brother, with one last flood of emotion Caleb pulled Dean into a bone-crushing hug, "Yeah, me too." Dean whispered, before the two headed down the hall toward the library.


	12. Chapter 12

Four Months  
Chapter 12  
Disclaimer: see chapter one

The rest of the day was used up on endless searching that didn't turn up anything new. Nothing in Jim's extensive library or in any of the ancient Journals of the Brotherhoods past was there even a mention of someone being returned from Hell, for any reason. The continued hint at the possibility that only an Angel from God could perform the feat was all they could find. Nowhere in the history of the Brotherhood could there be found where any member; either Triad or regular hunters had ever came in contact with an Angel. As the evening wore down it was concluded that this was new territory, a new chapter in the ongoing existence of the Brotherhood and they would have to just wait and see how this new development played out and what Dean's role in the matter would be.

As it neared Midnight, Dean had become beyond upset at the fact Sam had yet to return and his attempts to contact his brother had been non-returned voice messages. Bobby had headed off to bed leaving Dean instructions that if he was needed to go and haul Sam ass back home that he was to be woken. Bobby had silently let Mac know that he hoped it wasn't like the disappearing act the kid had pulled after Dean's death. Mac had assured Bobby that he couldn't see Sam running off again, not with Dean back with them. Shortly after Bobby had turned in, Mac took a few of the oldest Journals and headed up to his own room, first checking on his son who had taken up residence near the fireplace in the living room. "You doing okay?"

Caleb looked up from the old text he was reading through, "I always hated the whole research part of this deal." placing a bookmark in his spot he laid the book on the coffee table as Mac took a seat next to him, "I'm good Dad, really."

Mac's exhausted expression looked over his son's equally exhausted look, "You sure?"

Caleb held up two fingers, "Scouts honor," the laugh lines Mac had noticed that night in the hospital gave a hint of a smirk as Caleb's mouth twitched upward.

"You were never a scout, maybe John's recruit." Mac smiled at the memory of his old friend and the years he had spent training his son. "I never wanted this for you," Mac's tone turned serious, almost sad sounding, "I wanted to protect you, but the harder I tried the more we seemed to be pulled into all this."

"Mac…" Caleb noticed as his father started twisting the matching silver band the older man wore, "Dad…" laying his hand on Mac's arm the older man finally looked into the eye's of his son. "I was a part of this long before you ever came into my life. If it hadn't been for you I would have been dead a long time ago, If not from Elkins then it probably would have been by my own hand. You brought me into something that gave me a purpose. You cared about me when everyone else had written me off as a lost cause. You brought me into a family that I had always wanted with people who really gave a damn about me and no matter what ever happens I will always be grateful for you coming into my life, even thought I've given you a run for your money at times."

Mac let out a half chuckle and half sob, as he tired to give his son a reassuring smile, "That you have, but I have never regretted adopting you, never once. And you have never disappointed me I want you to remember that and never forget that I will always love you son and no matter how old you get, I will always…always worry about you." Mac reached over and pulled his son into a sideways hug, pleased when Caleb didn't resist the affection, "I'm heading up to bed, Dean's still in the Hunter Tomb; he's worried that Sam hasn't come back yet. Keep an eye on him and you both should be getting some rest."

"I will, I'll stay up with him till we know Sam's back. Night Dad." Caleb watched as his father headed up the stairs, he then picked up his discarded book and moved into the kitchen, grabbing the last bit of coffee left in the pot.

Caleb had been sitting at the kitchen table when he felt the slightest twinge of someone approaching the house, realizing it was Sam he closed the book and waited. A few minutes later the youngest Winchester quietly made his way in the back door. "Caleb? I didn't think anyone would still be up." Sam quickly glanced down at the floor, pulling his jacket closed.

Caleb's critical eye had spotted the dark patches before Sam tried, unsuccessfully, to hide them. Ignoring it for the moment the older hunter finally spoke, "Where'd you head off to? We've been worried since Dean couldn't reach you and you didn't call."

The younger man swore under his breath as he pulled his phone from his pocket, seeing no less than ten messages from his brother. "I got distracted, forgot to reset the ringer on my phone."

Sam made to leave the room, but was blocked by Caleb. "Where were you?" the older psychic's tone became harder as it appeared that Sam thought he was getting by without an explanation. Caleb could feel as Sam seemed to be struggling more than usually to keep his blocks up, if the older hunter pushed, Caleb knew he could easily tear through the weakened defense, but he would prefer the younger man to just answer him.

"I was out with a friend," Sam's own tone became hard in return, "and the last time I checked I didn't need anyone's permission to be out past midnight."

Caleb reached out and pulled Sam's jacket open, seeing the now dried blood that was on the front of the younger man's shirt, "Where'd the blood come from?" Caleb was concerned, but Sam's attitude allowed him to mask it with an equally harsh tone.

Stepping back from the older man's reach Sam attempted to close up his jacket again, "None of your damn business."

Caleb crossed his arms, still blocking the only exit aside from the back door. "It is my business when you've been out with the likes of Ruby and you come back with blood on you." Caleb knew he had played his trump card when nearly all the color drained from Sam's face at the mention of the Demon.

"How?…" Sam ran his hand through his hair.

"Beside the fact that you have been trying awful damn hard to keep me out of your head, you've been guarded around your own brother, or maybe the fact I was near the road when she picked you up. It's at least good to know the protection on this place still helps against scum like her. Now I just need you to tell me what you're doing running around with her when your brother has just been pulled back from Hell. Is that damn Demon more important than your brother?" Caleb was pissed. He still didn't know where the blood had come from, nor why Sam was willing to spend time with the enemy rather than his own brother.

Sam's fist clinched now as he went to step past Caleb, "you wouldn't understand." Sam bit out, Caleb still not allowing him to pass.

"Enlighten me." Something inside Caleb told him it would happen before it did, so he was easily able to block the punch that Sam attempted to throw at him. He grabbed the younger man's arm and pinned it behind him, bring his own arm up around the slightly taller man's neck. "It's obvious from looking at you that you are barely able to stay on your own feet, and I'm not totally up to speed myself, but don't let that give you the impression that I can't still kick your ass, so I suggest you calm down." Caleb growled into the younger man's ear before releasing him with a rough shove.

"You don't know what you're talking about, you don't know what I've been through these last months, so you have no business trying to tell me what I can and can't do or who I can do that with." Sam took a deep breath, trying to get his bearings. The exhaustion from what he and Ruby had been doing, coupled with the late hour and now the after affect of the adrenaline rush that had just flooded his system as he foolishly went after Caleb, Sam suddenly felt weak.

Caleb, in his anger at the younger man throwing the punch, seemed to miss the paleness that had robbed Sam's face of the little remaining color, "I would have known what you were going through if you hadn't run off. I tried everything to find you, but you're as bad as John when you want to be, you know that." Caleb felt a flutter of guilt at throwing John's absence into the mix, but he was pissed and clear thinking was usually the first thing to go when he was in this state. "Do you even know what the hell you're doing or are you letting Ruby call the shots? What are you doing that has got you so messed up that you're coming back with blood on your cloths and looking like you haven't slept in a month?"

Stopping to take a breath, Caleb finally looked at the younger man. Sam was still leaning heavily on the chair next to the table, noting that Sam hadn't even attempted to defend himself in the last minute. "Sam?" Caleb stepped closer, as brown eyes met his through the veil of shaggy brown hair. It was then that Caleb saw the deep red trail that was coming from Sam's nose. The younger man seemed to silently plead for help, "You're bleeding!" Caleb said, taking another step forward.

"It happens…" Sam's weak voice trailed off as he knees gave out.

"Shit!" Caleb grabbed for the younger man, easing him to the floor. Instinct had the older hunter reaching for Sam's neck, looking into the prone man's eyes; Caleb saw sadness and fear in them. "Sammy, you with me?"

Caleb felt Sam reach for his arm, "Don't tell him about Ruby, he wouldn't understand."

"Sam?" Caleb knew what he was being asked, but he wasn't sure it he could keep the promise.

"I'll tell him, just not now, Please Caleb." Caleb could never refuse when Sam pleaded with him, even though every internal alarm he had was screaming for him to tell Dean, to tell Mac and Bobby as well. He nodded at the younger man, he would give him some time, but if Dean wasn't told soon Caleb would tell him about the Demon hanging around his little brother.

"All right, but now I'm gonna get Mac, you okay for a minute?" Sam slowly blinked his eyes, nodding.

"Don't usually get this worn out, guess with everything…" Sam tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace as he felt the residual headache that came with his working with Ruby.

"Hang on," Caleb quickly stepped out of the kitchen toward the back stairs, "Dean!" he shouted down the hall, toward the library, "Dean!" Then stepping toward the stairs he shouted up, "Dad!" Caleb knew his father wasn't asleep yet and could already hear him when he had shouted for Dean.

"Damien, What…?" Caleb raced back into the kitchen when he heard Dean's voice.

"Sammy!" was all Caleb shouted back as he grabbed a towel from the counter and started to wipe the blood from the younger man's face, just as Dean came into the room.

"Sammy…" Dean felt his heart clinch in his chest at the sight of his baby brother on the floor of the kitchen, then he noted the bloody towel in Caleb's hand. "What the hell happened?" Dean directed his harsh question at Caleb as he dropped next to his brother, grabbing the younger man's arm, running a reassuring hand through his brother's hair, "Hey Sammy, what happened?"

"Don't really know," Sam hated lying to his brother and he hoped Caleb was going to go along with it.

Dean looked at Caleb again just as Mac and Bobby came running into the room, "Sam…" Mac's voice trailed as he ordered Bobby to get his bag from the closet, then he took Caleb's place next to the younger Winchester.

Caleb spoke to both Mac and Dean, who looked about ready to beat the fire out of him if he wasn't given some answers. Locking eyes with Sam, the older man spoke, "We were talking, he looked tired when he came in, then he just went pale, his nose started bleeding, then his legs gave out." Sam sent Caleb a silent thanks for covering for him, but he also knew that the psychic would be shadowing him until he either told Dean about Ruby or until the older hunter found out exactly what Sam was up to and the younger man wasn't ready for that just yet.

"Did he lose consciousness?" Mac asked. He'd had enough of that to last a life time with what Caleb had been going through and now with Sam.

"No, just seems like he can barely keep his eye's open, but he stayed awake." Caleb stood back next to Bobby who handed Mac his bag, they watched as the doctor started his exam.

It was Dean's voice that was heard next, "Sammy, are you hurt anywhere? There's dried blood on your shirt."

Sam shook his head, wincing at the motion, "Happened earlier, that's when…when my friend brought me home."

"Where the hell's this friend? I didn't hear a car, Caleb?" Dean was looking to the older man for answers.

It was Sam that saved Caleb from having lie for him again, "Had them drop me at the end of the drive, thought you all would be asleep. Didn't want to wake anyone." Sam watched his brother.

"Bang up plan there, just barely make it inside and collapse in the kitchen which would be a better way of waking us up if we had been asleep huh?" Dean was pissed and worried and it came out in sarcasm.

"Dean that's enough, let's try and get him up into the chair." Mac interrupted Dean's warming up into his 'I'm bitching because you scared the hell out of me' mode. Mac reached under one arm and Dean grabbed the other. Caleb scooted the chair in behind Sam as the other's eased him into it. Bobby handed Dean a bottle of water for Sam, unscrewing the lid he gave his brother a sip.

"You okay?" Dean knelt beside Sam.

Nodding he slowly answered, "Just tired, slight headache."

Dean looked up at Mac, "Mac?"

"He's obviously exhausted and he barely ate breakfast, not knowing if he ate lunch or dinner, I'd say its combination of hunger and exhaustion. As far as the nose bleed, it could be anything or nothing. I think he needs to rest and we can see how he is in the morning." Mac watched as Dean kept a watchful eye on the younger man.

Caleb interrupted, looking at Dean, then meeting Sam's eyes. "Deuce, we can take turns keeping an eye on him if you want."

"I don't need to be watched." Sam began to protest.

Dean looked at his brother, "Do you really think you're getting a vote in this, your ass was just laid out on the floor." Sam knew he wasn't going to win the 'big brother' argument, so he just looked at Mac.

Dean glanced up at Caleb, "Damien, help me get him upstairs," He then looked again at Sam, "and don't you even think to resist, let us get you upstairs and if your lucky I'll let you change your cloths by yourself." Dean gave the younger man a hint of a smile as he and Caleb got Sam to his feet and slowly made there way up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Four Months  
Chapter 13  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

A/N: This is it, hope you enjoy!

The sun was just rising as Joshua Sawyer pulled up to the farmhouse that had been a part of his life since his teens when he had spent part of a summer here helping Pastor Jim build what later became known as the Hunters Tomb. He had just gotten back in the country and Carolyn had called saying that Mac and Caleb had meet Bobby at Jim's place and that Sam was with them. Sam had broken contact with everyone involved in the Brotherhood, not just Mac, Caleb and Bobby, and over the last four months everyone they knew had been on the look out of the remaining Winchester, Joshua had even enlisted the help of the Coven with little success.

A twinge of pain shot through Joshua's soul as the Impala had come into view. He had never been close to the Winchester's, not like Caleb, but over the year prior to Dean's deal Joshua had worked closer with the newly forming Triad than he ever had. Once Dean died things came to a stand still, especially when Sam went missing. But Joshua's visit wasn't just to check on the future Scholars well being, but to inform the current Scholar of some disturbing developments the Coven was starting to experience.

Mac and Bobby were in the kitchen when they heard a car approaching glancing out the door the mechanic spoke up, "Josh's here." Bobby shot Mac a worried look, both knowing that no one outside the five men in the farmhouse knew about Dean yet. Mac had just come down from checking on Sam; Caleb was still asleep from his turn watching the youngest Winchester. Dean was currently sitting with his brother, who other than last night's excitement in the kitchen had a relatively uneventful night. Bobby walked across the room to get more coffee, glancing again at Mac, "This should be good."

Rubbing his hand over his face, Mac blew out a deep breath, "Yeah." Turning toward the door as it opened, "Joshua, good to see you, how was your trip?"

Dropping his bag near the door, Joshua crossed the room, shaking Mac's hand, nodding at Bobby. "Mac, Bobby. I just got back last night, Carolyn told me about Sam being here with Bobby. Is he okay?"

Bobby poured Joshua a cup of coffee as the younger man took a seat at the table, Mac and Bobby followed.

"For the most part he is okay, exhausted to the point of collapse, which he did last night." Mac saw concern in Joshua's eyes, "But he has been resting since then. He should be better today." Mac's assumption was based on the fact that they hopefully could get the kid to eat something and try to get him to take it easy, not a normal rule of thumb for a Winchester.

Joshua watched to two men before him, he could pick on something being off, but wasn't sure what, "Is Caleb okay?"

Mac smiled sadly, again no one outside those who had been at the farm, knew of Caleb's collapse and seizure, the Scholar knew Joshua would have to be brought up to speed on everything, but most importantly about Dean. Before the older man could answer his son's voice answered Sawyer's question.

"I'm fine Josh." Caleb came into the room, hair still disheveled from sleep, making a bee line for the coffee pot. Once getting his caffeine, Caleb looked at his father and Bobby, "Have you told him yet?"

Mac watched Caleb, his son was finally starting to look a little better, "I was just getting ready to tell him when…"

Again another person was caught by surprise as Dean's voice carried into the kitchen before he did, "Mac, I think Sammy needs…" His comment cut off by Joshua jumping from his seat so fast that the chair was knocked over and as with the others, Joshua's first response was to pull the weapon that was concealed under his sports coat.

"What the hell!?" Joshua backed up toward the door as Caleb quickly moved to place himself between Dean and Joshua's unwavering aim. Mac quickly stepped toward Joshua, hands up, also placing himself in front of the .45 the younger man had.

"Joshua, it's him. We've all been through this; I was just about to tell you when…" Mac looked over his shoulder at Caleb and Dean, "That perfect Winchester timing came into play." Sarcasm wasn't Mac's natural response to things, but nothing that had been happening the last few days could be viewed as natural.

Joshua still wasn't wavering or attempting to lower his weapon, even as Bobby came to stand next to Mac. "That's not possible…Oh God…" Joshua stepped back, "Is that why Sam went missing, tell he didn't…" Joshua had dealt with the extreme attempts that Caleb and Sam had tried to go through to try and get Dean out of his deal, he just prayed that Sam hadn't done something stupid.

"No, Joshua listen to me, Sam didn't do this. If you would put your gun away we will try and explain what little we know." Mac stepped closer to the outstretched gun, making Caleb nervous. He trusted Joshua, but the man didn't seem to be accepting what was being said to him.

Caleb made his way to the Crafter, pushing the gun to the side, taking the sides of Joshua's head in his hands, "Joshua…" Caleb purposely used the other man's given name, instead of the annoying shortened version of it that he normally used, to get his attention, "It's him. I've already done my whole psychic thing with him, after I tried to kill him too. Trust me Joshua, it's him." Finally lowering his gun, Joshua moved around the three men before him as he stepped near the thought dead, now returned Guardian.

Dean watched as Joshua neared him, his guard up remembering how Bobby had attempted to get closer to him before trying to stab him with a silver knife. Joshua studied the man before him, "When did I get my hunter's ring?" the older hunter asked, knowing the incident that lead to him getting his ring was something that the older Winchester liked to bring up at the most inopportune times.

Dean glanced at Caleb, who had come to stand near Joshua incase the older man made a move toward Dean, a smirk crossed Dean's face as his attention turned back to Sawyer, "When your screwed up 'Black Dog detector' didn't work and the damn thing nearly killed me."

"If you'd just stayed inside the circle I created you would never have been attacked." Sawyer countered with his natural response.

"I was trying to give Damien time to find Sam and all you wanted to do was draw a circle in the dirt with your magic wand." Dean's grin grew wider as Joshua smiled at the typical response that was all Dean Winchester.

"Satisfied?" Dean held out a hand, then Joshua did the most unexpected thing; he pulled the younger man into a hug. Dean's bewildered eyes sought out Caleb's, hoping this wasn't Sawyers way of attempting to stab him in the back, literally.

Caleb smiled back at Dean's expression, "Since his recovery, he not the same pain in the ass he always was."

Joshua pulled back, looking around at the men in the kitchen, a bit embarrassed at his response, but for what he had been through as well as watched what Mac and Caleb had been through, he was truly glad to see the oldest Winchester alive and breathing, "Sorry" Joshua whispered, as he stepped back, placing his gun in its holster. Returning to right the chair he had knocked over, he sat heavily, trying to take everything.

He sat in silence a few minutes as Mac turned to Dean, "Did Sam need something?"

"Oh yeah…" Dean snapped his fingers pointing at Mac, "all this excitement I nearly forgot, were you going to give him anything else when he woke up or wait and if we could get him to eat first?"

"I'm fine Dean…" the soft voice of Sam Winchester was heard as he leaned against the entry way to the kitchen. "Hey Joshua."

Dean turned quickly coming to stand next to his brother, who clearly still looked extremely tired, but at least his color was coming back, "What are you doing up?"

"Heard raised voices, thought I better check since I couldn't find anyone upstairs." Sam slowly made his way toward the table, Bobby pulling him out a chair. Caleb turned toward the frig, getting the younger man some juice.

"It was just Josh's attempt to kill me." Dean grinned again, then remembering his brother didn't take to well to the joking manner the day before. "You hungry little brother, everyone's up, might as well start some breakfast."

Mac added his professional opinion as Caleb and Dean set about starting the morning meal. "You need to eat something Sam, you probably didn't eat much yesterday and that didn't help matters last night. How's your head?"

Running his hand over his face Sam met Mac's concerned gaze, "It's better and yeah I think I could eat."

Joshua watched the activity with something close to fascination as everyone seemed to be falling back into the routine as if the last four months hadn't happened. He's finally had enough, 'Is somebody going to tell me what happened? How we suddenly seem to have the recently deceased Dean back with us?"

Everyone stopped as they all turned to look at Joshua, "Caleb could you finish this on your own, without burning the place down, I think I need to try and explain my interesting little tale to Josh." Dean grinned at his best friend as he handed him the spatula to finish the eggs, taking a seat next to Sam, across from Sawyer.

Breakfast was served as Dean relayed his story for the third time, Joshua seeming as dumbfounded as everyone else, especially at the involvement of supposed Angels. After a few minutes of silence as the hunter absorbed everything Mac spoke up, "Joshua, has the Coven ever heard of anything like this? We've been searching through Jim's books and old Journals and can't find anything pertaining to the Brotherhood ever encountering Angels."

Sitting down his coffee Joshua shock his head, "As far as I know, no. I can ask though, I'll even call my grandmother; see if she has ever heard of anything like this. Oh that reminds me about what else I was coming to discuss with you Mac." Mac watched as worry entered the younger man's face. "The Coven has started to encounter some strange occurrences."

It was Caleb who voiced the next question, "What kind of occurrences?" The psychic glanced at his father, knowing everything that had been happening or not happening on the Demon front had started making them nervous.

Looking at Reaves, Joshua cleared his throat, "A few of our member have gone missing under mysterious circumstances, another has been killed and several more have reported seeing spirits of the deceased and having the need to use rather difficult spells to disperse the spirit. I was checking to see if there has been anything being reported through the hunting community. Since I've been out of the country until last night, I have only just been made aware of what's been happening."

Mac stood, walking to look out the window, turning to face the younger man he inquired, "How long has this been going on?"

Joshua glanced at the men around him before answering, "Since last Thursday."

A pin drop could be heard as everyone looked at Dean "The day I came back." he whispered.

Just then Mac's phone rang, as did Caleb's and Bobby's, a feeling of dread feel across the room as each man answered their respective phones. After a few minutes of whispered conversations, while Sam, Dean and Joshua looked on, each man hung up his phone.

Mac spoke first, "That was Carolyn, reports have started to filter through the system of a few hunters dropping off the grid, no one seems to be able to find them."

Caleb nodded as he stepped toward his father, "Same thing here, that was a contact in New York, they just found the body of a known hunter. He was dead in his motel room; according to the call, it wasn't pretty."

All eye's turned to Bobby, who was now adjusting his ball cap. "That was Mike, another hunter that lives out near me, he's been trying to reach a couple of his buddies and can't seem to get them, said he was going to check on them and call me back. He asked for my help in locating them."

Dean stood, looking at Mac, "What the hell's going on, why does all this seem to correspond with my return?"

Caleb came to stand near his friend, "Maybe you should summon your friend Castiel and ask him." the older man's tone had more of bit than intended, Caleb just didn't trust the man who claimed to be an Angel, especially since he had threatened his family.

"Damn it Damien, it doesn't work that way, I can't summon him." Dean ran his hand over his face.

"You did before; if it all started with your return he should have some answers." Something big was coming, Caleb had felt it for days now, but he hated not knowing what he was facing.

"He made it clear that night that we didn't actually summon him, he had to talk to me and he decided that if making an appearance at our attempt would get me to listen, then that was what he was doing, but he made it clear that I wasn't to try it again, he would show up when he was needed." Dean was just as frustrated as his friend, because if the Demons were behind this, then it would be a perfect time for the Heavenly Host to make an appearance.

Mac's quiet, controlled voice broke up what could become a full blown argument, "Boys! I think we need to worry about what's going on now. We need to start trying to track down these missing hunters and get someone looking into the deaths of not only the hunters, but the members of the Coven as well." Mac looked at the men before him, he was still the leader of the Brotherhood in the absence of the former Guardian and Knight, the next generation would take over soon enough, but his decisions were still to be followed and it was with that authority that he spoke. "Bobby, I want you, Sam and Dean to head toward your place, try to make contact with your friend, see what he's found out." Bobby nodded as he left the room to grab his stuff. "Joshua, you and Caleb will come back to New York with me, so Caleb can check with his contact and I can get my people trying to figure this out. I want you to get in contact with the leadership in the Coven, have them relay everything they know to my people." Joshua nodded as he grabbed his bag near the door, heading back out to his rental, pulling his phone out to contact his mother, who could get a hold of the appropriate people in the Coven

This left Mac, the Scholar, the last remaining member of the previous Triad, current leader of the Brotherhood, as well as Caleb, Sam and Dean, the Knight, Scholar and Guardian of the next Triad standing in the kitchen. Dean stepped toward Mac, "What's going on Mac?"

"I wish I knew Dean, but with the Demon activity almost non-existent the last few weeks, we have been expecting a new offensive, but something of this scale, having it come not only at hunter but at the Covens as well. I honestly don't know what to expect, but the sooner we make contact with the missing hunters the quicker we are likely to find out what's happening." Mac pulled Dean into a tight hug, then releasing him, "You have no idea how glad I am that you were returned to us… and you," Mac pulled Sam into an equally tight hug, "Don't you ever do that to us again."

"I won't." Sam whispered out as Mac released him.

"We better get our gear Sammy or Bobby's gonna leave without us." Dean motioned for Sam to head upstairs, Dean turned to follow only to be stopped by Caleb's hand on his arm. Dean could see the pain the psychic was trying to hide in his eyes, "Damien?"

Caleb was worried, no he was scared and that was never a feeling he had ever liked to deal with, it was the one, which as a pre-teen, would cause him to runaway. But he was an adult now, a man with responsibilities and running wasn't a option anymore, but it didn't stop the fear, "I just got you back man, don't do anything stupid like getting yourself killed, I don't think I could survive it again." Caleb tried had to hide the crack in his voice as he felt Dean put his hand on the back of his neck, making sure he had the older hunters complete attention.

"And you remember what we talked about the other night, so you better make sure you cover your ass too." this time it was Dean who pulled his friend, his big brother into a hug, "I'll call you when we reach Bobby's." Dean and Caleb stepped back.

Bobby's voice broke the moment, "Damn it Dean, didn't your daddy teach you about getting your ass in gear when it was time to head out?" Bobby gave a quick grin to let the younger man know it was joke in the midst of the current tension.

Dean looked at he gruff mechanic, clicking his heals together in a mock salute, "Yes, Sir!" he said loudly as Sam reentered the room carrying both of their duffle's and Dean's prized leather jacket. "Let's hit the road Sammy, we're burning daylight." Dean shot Mac and Caleb a weary grin as he, Sam and Bobby headed out the back door.

Mac and Caleb stood silently, watching as goodbyes were exchanged with Joshua and the Winchesters, before the familiar rumble of the Impala was heard echoing across Jim's property. "Is it going to be okay?" Caleb whispered to his father, watching his best friend drive away.

Mac put his hand on his son's shoulder, remembering just days ago how he had nearly lost the younger man and how in the span of a few days had gained back the family that was scattered after Dean's death. With all that they seemed to be facing Mac couldn't help but think that, yes, things were going to work out, that they were going to be okay. They were all facing an uncertain future, but they had overcome so much and whether you believed in God or not, they had been given the Miracle of not only Caleb not dying a few short nights ago, but their own Prodigal Son in the way of Sam had finally returned to the fold and Dean had been returned from the fiery pits of Hell. "Yes Son, I believe that not matter what happens, everything will be okay." Mac silently prayed he was right as he and Caleb headed upstairs to grab their bags and with Joshua, they would head back to New York to face their next challenge.

A/N: I want to thank Ridley for creating the wonderful world of the Brotherhood and for Eric Kirpke for creating the wonderful world of the Winchesters. Do you think he ever realized how much fun we would have with them?

Well that's it, the story picks up with the second episode of the season, the one with the Witnesses making a grisly appearance. I hope everyone enjoyed this story and I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed for me and those who read alone. I'm bad at reading and not reviewing, I'm trying to do better, because I know how much reviews help, knowing people are taking the time to even read my writings makes me feel good. I really appreciate it! Another plot bunny is trying to form; hopefully I'll see you all real soon-Montez


End file.
